Memory Of Mystery
by NickyBernett
Summary: Pertemuan, perpisahan dan kenanganku denganmu bukanlah skenario yang aku tulis sendiri dalam kehidupanku. Apakah kau pernah menanyakanku tentang "hati" ? Aku sanggup mencintaimu sampai kapanpun ... bahkan misteri yang bernama "cinta" itu belum bisa aku ungkap sampai sekarang ... Ichiruki/rate M for safe/my first FF about bleach
1. Hujan dan Payung

Chapter 1

 **"HUJAN DAN PAYUNG"**

Takdir itu **misteri** , sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **BY**

 **NICKY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sepertinya sedang marah. Air turun dari langit dengan begitu derasnya. Seakan Tuhan ingin membuat dan mengubah daratan ini menjadi lautan. Deras dan tanpa celah di dalam guyuran lebatnya hujan. Sesekali mata itu mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya, tubuhnya basah sekujur tubuhnya basah karena guyuran hujan yang harus dia terjang. Sesekali tangan mungilnya menghapus jejak jejak bekas air hujan di wajahnya.

Tapi sama saja, pakaiannya hampir basah kuyub yang bisa ia selamatkan hanya tas dan beberapa buku kuliahnya. Ia mendesah, bodoh kenapa tidak membawa payung disaat musim hujan seperti ini. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan tisuue untuk mengeringkan baju dan celananya yang hampir basah sempurna.

' _Sepertinya masih bisa untuk menghadiri kelas Gin-sama nanti'_

Gumam gadis mungil itu, ia tidak membawa baju ganti ataupun payung. Kelas akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, tapi derasnya hujan tak kunjung memberi tanda akan mereda.

" Bahkan phone ku juga ikut mati, Oh Tuhan …!"

Gadis itu mulai gelisah, dia harus mengikuti kelas Gin sama kalau ingin lulus di semester ini. Gin sama adalah salah satu dosen killer di fakultasnya.

Dia berniat untuk menerobos hujan, tapi kalau sampai dikelas nanti dia basah kuyup, bukan perhatian ataupun ucapan selamat datang yang akan ia terima tapi pengusiran dari dosennya karena tipikal Gin sama melarang mahasiswanya untuk berpakaian abnormal.

Padahal gadis mungil ini memakai celana panjang jeans pencil berwarna biru gelap dengan baju kemeja panjang bermotif sakura dibagian atasnya yang berwarna merah lembut, ia tidak memakai jaket karena peraturan dari dosennya. Dosen yang menyebalkan gumamnya, tapi jika masuk kelas dengan kondisi basah kunyup sama saja dengan mengambil absen 'tidak hadir' alias pengusiran dari kelasnya.

Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai …

" Sial, kenapa harus hujan!"

Gumam seseorang yang berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu. Gadis itu melirik sebentar saat seseorang disampingnya ternyata ada juga yang tidak mengharapkan hujan ini datang banyak juga yang mengeluh dengan datangnya hujan deras ini. Gadis itu mendongak keatas, melihat warna rambutnya yang orange menyala.

Sambil tersenyum simpul gadis itu bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri masih ada ya mahasiswa di kampus ini yang mengecat rambutnya dengan warna semencolok ini. Tapi pemuda yang diliriknya menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari si gadis jadi si gadis tak perlu malu untuk melihat semampai badan pemuda yang disampingnya.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah kanan tubuhnya. Ia menunggu sesuatu itu datang mendekatinya, pemuda dengan rambut orangenya itu terlihat kesal karena harus menunggu lama jemputan sang sopir pribadinya.

Mobil BMW hitam itu berhenti tepat dihalte bus yang sesak dengan orang orang yang berteduh dari hujan. Kaca mobil tersebut turun dan dari dalam mobil sang sopir mencari cari sosok yang menunggunya entah berapa lama.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali Ikkaku?"

Tanya sang pemuda tersebut ketus sambil menundukkan badan melihat sang sopir

" Maaf kurosaki-sama, tuan menyuruhku untuk mengambil berkas ke kantor dan terjebak macet. Bisakah kita cepat kurosaki sama. Maaf, saya agak sibuk hari ini."

Sang pemuda pun, hanya bisa menggerutu sambil masuk ke mobil. Tapi sebelum masuk ke mobil, di berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang duduk tepat di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Sang gadis sudah kelelahan menunggu redanya guyuran hujan.

" Hei, kau boleh meminjam payungku jika kau mau."

Sang pemuda tersebut menyodorkan payung miliknya ke tubuh sang gadis tersebut. Membuat sang gadis tersebut terlonjak berdiri kaget.

" Eh?"

" Pakai payungku, nih!"

Yang diberi payung hanya tersenyum dan menerima payung tersebut dengan sedikit heran.

 _' Rejeki'_

Gumamnya

" Terima kasih"

Pemuda tersebut langsung masuk mobil tanpa mendengar kata terima kasih dari si gadis bermata violet tersebut.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau bisa bayah kuyup Rukia ?"

Ya, gadis yang basah kuyup tadi bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Bermata violet dan memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil. Tidak pendek dan tidak tinggi. Tentu dia juga bukan primadona kampus.

Mana ada primadona kampus yang memiliki fisik mungil, dada rata dan miskin. Tapi jika seseorang mau melihat Rukia dari kedua bola matanya, mereka akan tersenyum senyum sendiri dan kagum dengan warna bola mata Rukia. Violet, itu yang sering orang – orang katakan.

" Momo, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kehujanan tadi, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sama darimu. Mau aku tulis di memo kecil mu itu?"

Kata Rukia dengan ketusnya menjawab pertanyaan sama untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari sahabatnya, Hinamori Momo. Rukia kuliah di jurusan Psikologi di Universitas Tokyo. Baru menginjak semester empat dan lagi – lagi sahabatnya ini leletnya minta ampun.

" Tugas dari Aizen sama sudah kamu kerjakan, Momo?"

Tanya Rukia, Momo hanya asyik menulis kata – kata tidak penting di notebook kecil bergambar pemandangan ice skating itu.

" Belum …" jawab Momo ketus

" Momo, dua hari lagi tugas itu dikumpulkan. Ah, mana bisa dapet nilai bagus disemester ini kalau kau sering terlambat menyerahkan tugas ke dosen. Seriuslah sedikit momo, bahan tugas sudah dapat?"

Yang ditanya malah menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Momo…"teriak Rukia

" Sudah, aku sudah dapat bahannya tinggal menyusun makalahnya. Rukia, kenapa sifatmu tidak berubah sejak SMA. C-E-R-E-W-E-T …"

Kata Momo dengan bibir mungilnya.

" Bahan apa yang kamu ambil?"

" ICHIGO KUROSAKI." jelas Momo dengan lantangnya

" Eh…."

" Oi.. Rukia. Aku tahu kau memang sibuk. Siang hari menjadi anak kampus tapi kalau malam sibuk dengan uang, uang dan uang. Seakan hidupmu hanya kamu bebankan dengan "UANG". Kurosaki itu pemuda paling popular se kampus di fakultas kedokteran ini. Bukannya Aizen sama kemaren bilang kita harus buat makalah tentang popular syndrome. Kurosaki sering menjadi bahan perbincangan menarik diantara mahasiswi kampus kita. Kamunya aja yang.. ah.. gak tahu aku mau menjelaskan dari mana?"

Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Mereka sedari tadi duduk di kantin dengan ditemani rintik – rintik hujan yang belum juga mengijinkan matahari membelai lembut sang awan.

" Bahan materinya mana. Kamu kan sudah cari bahan, tinggal aku yang menyusun makalah. Mana materinya? Harus kukerjakan malam ini, besok pagi dikumpulkan dan aku bisa lembur kerja untuk akhir pekan ini."jelas Rukia

" Bahan materiku belum lengkap, masih perlu wawancara lagi dengan Kurosaki. Kemaren aku Cuma dapat kesempatan selama lima belas menit untuk ngobrol.."

" Ya Tuhan… terus?"

" He he he .. hari ini kita harus bertemu dengannya lagi dan meneruskan wawancaranya. Tenang aku sudah mendapatkan nomor handphone nya. Nanti tinggal dihubungi dan janji ketemuan dimana."

Sekali lagi Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Tuhan, kenapa sahabatku unik seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Prolog… Apakah bisa sedikit membaca alurnya ?

Gomene, masih amburadul.

Nasehat, kritik dan saran sangat membantu …. ^-^

"


	2. Apel dan Violet

Chapter 2

 **"APEL DAN VIOLET"**

Takdir itu **misteri** , sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **BY**

 **NICKY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Rukia, bisa kau ambilkan sekotak apel yang ada di belakang?"

Rukia bekerja di sebuah minimarket milik Urahara Kisuke. Meski hanya bekerja selama empat jam setiap harinya, setelah kuliah dari jam tiga sampai jam tujuh dan tentunya itu bukan jam kerja yang normal tapi ternyata sang pemilik minimarket menerima part time dari sang mahasiswa. Kasihan, mungkin itu pikiran pertama kali dari sang pemilik saat Rukia ingin bekerja disini.

" Oh, iya Urahara-san, akan saya ambilkan, sebentar."

Rukia berjalan melewati beberapa tangga untuk mengambil sekotak apel segar yang diletakkan oleh penyetor di belakang gudang minimarket. Ia membawanya dengan hati-hati, lumayan agak berat tapi Rukia kuat juga.

Ia meletakkan apel-apel tersebut di _stand_ yang sudah disediakan, ia susun serapi mungkin agar bisa menarik pelanggan.

" Apel baru?" Tanya seorang pelanggan minimarket

" Oh, iya silahkan memilih Tuan, ini masih baru dan baru dikirim siang tadi?" Jawab Rukia yang masih sibuk menata apel-apelnya tanpa melihat pelanggannya.

Iya hanya bisa melihat dua tangan sang pelanggan minimarket yang sedang memilih apel. Ia masih sibuk dengan beberapa buah apel yang sebentar lagi siap untuk ditata.

" Silahkan memilih Tuan, maaf saya permisi dulu."

Kata Rukia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membalik tubuhnya tanpa melihat sang pelanggan. Dia memang jarang melihat secara langsung pelanggan-pelanggan minimarket ini karena pernah suatu ketika ia melihat lihat keadaan sang pelanggan ia malah terkena amukan dari sang pelanggan, sejak saat itu ia hanya menatap kaki atau tangan sang pelanggan kecuali saat ia menjadi kasir ia akan bersikap lain.

" Tunggu,"

" Ya …" jawab Rukia sambil membalikkan tubuhnya yang sudah beberapa langkah dari tempat stand apel." Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan? Anda butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Rukia kepada sang pelanggan.

" Boleh saya ambil kembali payung saya?" Tanya sang pelanggan

" Payung?" Tanya Rukia heran

" Payung yang dua hari lalu saya pinjamkan ke Anda saat kita berteduh di halte kampus Tokyo."

Rukia sedang mengingat ingat kejadian tersebut, ya dia memang mendapatkan rejeki sebuah payung saat hujan, tapi dia memang tidak melihat siapa yang memberinya payung.

" Jadi, Anda yang memberikan payung? Maaf, saya benar benar tidak melihat seseorang yang memberikan payung itu untuk saya. Tapi maaf, hari ini payung itu tidak saya bawa, saya benar-benar minta maaf,"

Sang pelanggan tersebut hanya menatap sambil mendengarkan. Ia foKus melihat sepasang iris mata seseorang yang didepannya, violet dan bukan kontak lensa. Mata itu asli dan terlihat teduh. Mata Rukia menghentikan pergerakan jantung sang pelanggan itu sekejap, ia merasakan getaran lain di sisi jantungnya yang bergerak lebih cepat.

" Matamu indah…" Kata sang pelanggan

" Terima kasih, tapi maaf. Bisakah payung anda saya kembalikan besok?" Tanya Rukia yang berusaha mengganti topiK pembicaraan. Ia tidak terlalu suka membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

" Oh, bisa Anda besok pagi jam delapan datang ke Halte kampus Tokyo, saya akan ada dikampus sekitar jam tujuh, saya ada kelas sekitar jam itu.'' Jawab sang pelanggan yang berusaha sedang meredam getaran di jantungnya.

" Oh, baiklah… maaf sudah merepotkan anda. Saya akan kesana … saya permisi dulu silahkan memilih Tuan.." Ucap sang pemilik mata Violet sambil berlalu pergi.

 _'_ _Kaa san, ia memiliki sorot mata sepertimu …' Batin sang pelanggan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Momo, buka pintunya… aku lupa membawa kunci."

Rukia pulang ke flat kecilnya sekitar jam dua pagi. Tentu teman satu kamarnya, Momo sudah berpindah dimensi ke alam lain. Apa yang dilakukan sang mahasiswa psikologi ini semalaman sampai jam dua pagi baru pulang. Apakah pekerjaan sampingnya seperti itu, bukan pekerjaan 'kotor' seperti itu yang ia akan ambil ia masih sangat waras dengan kehidupannya.

Senin sampai jum'at ia mengambil kelas sampai jam setengah tiga. Jam tiga atau setengah empat ia akan bekerja di minimarket milik Urahara san sampai jam tujuh, jam delapan sampai jam sebelas malam ia akan bekerja sebagai waitress atau pelayan minuman atau makanan di karaoke belakang flat kecilnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa bangunan dari flatnya. Tentu bukan dengan pakaian aduhai itu, perlu di garis bawahi Rukia gadis berpendidikan dan tentunya dia tahu resiko atas pilihan yang dia ambil.

Kenapa dia mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitress di tempat karaoke pasti sudah tentu karena uang yang ia bisa dapat dalam empat bulan bisa untuk membayar uang semesteran kuliahnya.

Setelah pertemuan di halte depan kampus Tokyo tersebut, Ichigo berusaha untuk mengenal dekat gadis yang ia pinjami payung itu. Tapi entah, apa sang gadis yang memang tidak pernah dikenal oleh mahasiswa mahasiswi lain atau gadis itu memang bukan mahasiswi kampus Tokyo. Tapi gadis itu yang bilang sendiri kalau ia kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Ichigo jadi kenapa mahasiswi jurusan psikologi pun tidak mengenal sosok seorang Rukia.

" Ichigo-senpai, cari siapa?"

Tanya Momo untuk lebih menyakinkan sebuah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pemilik coklat madu tersebut.

" kau kenal Rukia ?"

Momo hanya bisa bergumam, darimana seniornya ini tahu tentang Rukia dan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang siapa Rukia. Momo sangat paham bagaimana Rukia. Pendiam, anti sosial, jarang berkomunikasi selama dikampus kecuali dengan Momo dan beberapa asisten dosen serta dosen.

Didunia ini, Rukia hanya mengenal tiga kegiatan, kerja, kuliah dan istirahat. Jadi bagaimana sekarang untuk yang pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bertanya tentang kehadiran Rukia di dunia ini. Rukia selalu menganggap kehadiran dirinya yang terlahir didunia ini sebagai sebuah kesalahan.

" Kenapa senpai bertanya tentang Rukia? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu ke senpai?"

Tanya Momo yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Ichigo.

" Aku bertanya kau kenal Rukia atau tidak, Momo. Kenapa malah bertanya balik padaku, aku sudah bertanya seharian ini ke kelas psikologi baik siang atau malam, tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang mengenal Rukia sebenarnya dia itu siapa dan kenapa orang satu kelas pun tidak mengenalnya, ayolah Momo aku hanya ingin mengenal Rukia…"

Momo hanya terbengong mendengar penjelasan dari sang Senpai. Si Kurosaki Ichigo ingin mengenal lebih tentang sosok Rukia,

" Bagaimana senpai bisa kenal dengan Rukia?" Tanya Momo

" Perlu ku ceritakan? Butuh waktu sehari semalam untuk menceritakan, kau mau diam dan mendengarkan!" Jawab Ichigo dengan aura bosan

" Bukan begitu senpai, maaf tapi saya tidak berhak bercerita lebih lanjut tentang Rukia. Anda bisa bertemu langsung dengannya. Memang dia jarang dikenal oleh mahasiswa psikologi ini, hanya beberapa saja. Mahasiswa lain mengenal Rukia dengan nama Lucia, jadi tentu teman teman satu kelas kami tidak tahu menahu tentang sosok dengan nama Rukia. Rukia selalu ada dikampus sampai jam tiga, dan dia selalu berada di perpustakaan fakultas kedokteran saat tidak ada kelas atau istirahat, jadi senpai bisa bertemu dengannya. Ini baru pertama kalinya untuk Rukia ada seseorang yang mau berkenalan dengan Rukia, jadi maaf tadi saya agak kaget."

" Dan kenapa bicaramu formal, Momo. Aku sudah bilang bersikaplah biasa padaku, kita pernah satu sekolah saat SMP. Aku bosan setiap hari orang-orang berakting sopan kepadaku."

" Siapa yang berakting? ini namanya _attitude_ Senpai, sudah seharusnya aku menghormati kakak kelas. Ya sudah, aku ada kelas sekarang, mungkin Rukia ada di perpustakaan. Aku pergi dulu Senpai."

" Ya, terima kasih untuk informasinya …"

Beribu pertanyaan bersarang di kepala sang calon dokter itu. Siapa Rukia dan kenapa dia memiliki sisi misterius, lebih baik Ichigo tanyakan langsung ke orangnya dari pada semua pertanyaan itu meledak di kepalanya. Sedikit berlari, Ichigo mencari gadis pemilik mata _amethyst_ itu.

Dilihatnya lorong rak buku satu persatu, nihil tidak ada sosok yang ia cari. Semua meja baca juga sudah ia cek satu persatu, tidak ada sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui hari ini, tiga hari Ichigo mencari keberadaan Rukia selama tiga hari.

Bertanya kepada seluruh mahasiswa kelas psikologi yang satu angkatan dengan Rukia, tidak ada petunjuk atau pun jawaban yang bisa menenangkan pikiran sang pemilik mata coklat madu ini.

" Oh Tuhan, sungguh… butuh waktu berapa lama aku harus mencari dia?"

Ichigo bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, lelah mencari sesuatu yang sosoknya tidak disadari oleh semua orang.

" Ternyata kau disini, Rukia.."

Ucap Ichigo sambil menarik sebuah bangku untuk istirahat sejenak menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil meluruskan kakinya dibawah meja baca perpustakaan.

Gadis yang berada disamping tempat duduknya hanya menoleh dan kaget karena namanya dipanggil.

" Senpai …"

Rukia kaget,

" Tetaplah disini dan tunggu aku istirahat sebentar. Aku sangat lelah."

Ujar Ichigo kepada gadis pemilik surai hitam sebahu itu sambil memejamkan mata. Kenapa Ichigo sangat lelah, bukankah ia hanya mencari seorang gadis.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Ichigo mencari tahu lebih sosok seorang gadis, selalunya atau yang biasanya Ichigo lah yang selalu dicari atau dikejar – kejar. Ichigo sangat ingin mengenal gadis yang memiliki mahkota hitam sebahu ini lebih dekat, entah perasaannya tidak bisa ia kendalikan jika ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini meski hanya sehari saja.

Padahal belum ada seminggu yang lalu mereka bertemu. Apa cinta pada pandangan pertama, Ichigo yakin bukan, dia bukan termasuk penganut paham _love at first sight._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mohon reviewnya, sangat membantu kok ^-^_

 _Arigatou_


	3. Maaf dan Pertemanan

Chapter 3

 **"MAAF DAN PERTEMANAN"**

Takdir itu **misteri** , sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flashback at Halte Tokyo University_**

 _"_ _Maaf, saya terlambat. Bis yang saya tumpangi ada sedikit gangguan teknis." Ujar gadis bermahkota hitam sebahu tersebut_

 _"_ _Ah, iya. Saya juga baru saja sampai. Oh iya, kenalkan saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil saja Ichigo, mahasiswa kampus sini.'' Balas sang pemilik rambut senja itu dengan penutup senyuman yang manis._

 _"_ _Saya Rukia, juga mahasiswa kampus sini. Semester empat, salam kenal dan terima kasih untuk payungnya." Ucap Rukia sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung ke pria tersebut_

 _Diambilnya payung yang digenggam oleh sang Gadis._

 _"_ _Ternyata payung anda ada inisialnya,"kata Rukia_

 _" I_ _ya, singkatan dari nama saya sendiri. Anda bilang tadi anda kuliah disini dan menginjak semester empat, anda mengambil urusan apa?" Tanya Ichigo hati-hati_

 _"_ _Psikologi" Jawab Rukia cepat. " Anda?" Tanya Rukia_

 _"_ _Saya kedokteran dan sudah menginjak semester enam. Ah iya, senang berkenalan denganmu Rukia, besok kalau kita bertemu di kampus jangan sungkan untuk menyapaku dan satu lagi panggil aku dengan namaku Ichigo, jangan pakai senpai, aku bosan mendengarnya." Jelas sang pria berambut orange tersebut._

 _"_ _Ah, iya. Akan saya ingat senpai … " Ucap Rukia spontan_

 _"_ _Nah, jangan panggil aku dengan label senpai. Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, terima kasih untuk payung yang sudah kau kembalikan. Jangan terlalu formal bicara padaku, aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Rukia.'' Pamit Ichigo sambil berlari ke ruang kelas._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Ichigo, untuk payungnya."ucap sang pemilik mata violet itu lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hening, tak ada kata terucap kecuali sapaan singkat dari kedua insan yang sedang duduk bersampingan di ruang perpustakaan ini. Sang gadis hanya diam menunduk dan sesekali melirik pria berambut orange yang duduk disampingnya dengan beribu pertanyaan.

Sedangkan sang pria yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo, masih memejamkan matanya dengan kaki yang ia luruskan dibawah meja baca karena lelah berlari. Nafasnya sesekali tertarik panjang untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

" Senpai … kenapa anda bisa disini?" Tanya Rukia

Masih memejamkan mata, tak sedikitpun ada niat menggerakkan kedua bibir tipisnya untuk merangkai kata.

" Ichigo, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Rukia lirih

" Mencarimu, dan menanyaimu dengan segudang pertanyaan." Jawab Ichigo asal dan masih memejamkan mata.

Rukia hanya menggumam dengan kata-kata yang bisa diartikan ' _kenapa dengan orang ini'._

" Kau siapa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan membuka matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi.

" Siapa? Aku … bukankah kita sudah saling kenal kemarin."

" Lucia … kenapa para mahasiswa satu kelasmu tahu dirimu dengan nama itu?"

" Oh itu, ada seorang assisten dosen saat aku masih semester dua dan memberiku julukan nama dengan nama Lucia, katanya artinya sama dengan namaku yaitu cahaya, dan sejak saat itu mereka tahunya namaku Lucia. Kenapa senpai bertanya hal itu?"

" Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengenalmu saja. Kau terlalu misterius bagiku."

Misterius. Hal yang paling Rukia benci, kenapa semua orang selalu ingin mencari sisi 'misterius' dari Rukia.

" Maaf, senpai. Saya bukan orang yang tepat untuk anda tanyai tentang arti misterius itu. Dan .."

" Ichigo … panggil aku Ichigo, Rukia. Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, aku bosan setiap hari orang-orang bersikap hormat atau apalah namanya itu. Kau bisa bersikap normal padaku, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan banyak orang."

" Kenapa harus berteman denganku? Aku bukan tipe yang _friendly,_ dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa berteman dengan banyak orang." Singkat Rukia

" Kenapa?"

"Entah, aku hanya ingin sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri tanpa mengurusi atau mengikuti masalah orang lain" Jelas Rukia

" Kau tidak mengenalku, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo hati-hati

" Sangat kenal, Kurosaki Ichigo. Mahasiswa _popular_ se kampus Tokyo, aku dan temanku pernah menjadikanmu sebagai bahan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen kami beberapa minggu yang lalu."

" Maksudmu Momo?" selidik Ichigo

" Kau kenal? Ya, maaf saat terakhir wawancara aku tidak bisa ikut karena ada pekerjaan." Jelas Rukia

" Itu bukan masalah dan Momo itu adik kelasku waktu SMP. Tapi Rukia …. "

"Maaf, aku ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi. Harus pergi, dan sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu Ichigo." Ucap Rukia dengan berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam."Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi." Rukia berlalu dari ruang baca perpustakaan.

Ichigo hanya diam dan kalimat terakhir yang Rukia ucapkan terekam jelas di otaknya.

 _'_ _Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi'_

Kalimat tersebut mampu menampar dirinya tepat dihatinya . Dadanya sesak dan rasanya ada sebongkah batu besar yang ia hantamkan keras dengan kepalanya sendiri. Berat dan terasa sakit. Apakah Rukia memang se misterius itu,

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuan Ichigo dengan Rukia di perpustakaan itu, tidak ada satupun kesempatan yang mereka ijinkan untuk saling bersua. Terutama Rukia, ia akan lari atau bersembunyi jika mendengar nama Ichigo atau sekedar melihat sosok pria berambut orange itu.

Saat Momo bertanya tentang apa ada masalah dengan senpai nya itu, Rukia hanya menjawab halus dan menolak bercerita. Momo tahu, jika semua hal dan cerita yang ada di dalam kehidupan Rukia hanya satu orang yang ia percaya untuk bercerita, Kuchiki Hisana mendiang ibu Rukia.

Pagi itu, akhir pekan di setiap bulannya Rukia akan mengosongkan satu hari dari kegiatan mencari uang untuk menjenguk seseorang. Letaknya agak jauh dari kampusnya dan perlu beberapa jam untuk tiba disini menggunakan bus dan berjalan beberapa meter untuk menyapa seseorang itu.

" Kaa-san, aku datang."

Ucap Rukia sambil mencium batu nisan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang,

Kuchiki Hisana

" Maaf, kedatanganku kali ini agak terlambat. Ada beberapa tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, jangan marah ya Kaa-san. Rukia janji bulan depan Rukia akan datang ditanggal yang sama"

Sambil menyapa mendiang ibunya, Rukia membersihkan rumput-rumput yang sangat asyik tumbuh menemani tempat istirahat terakhir sang pelipur laranya.

Rukia masih terus berbicara entah membahas apa mungkin sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ceritakan ke batu nisan ini, bibirnya terus bergerak tanpa mau diam jika ia sudah berada di tempat ini. Ini adalah daerah nyamannya, tempat di mana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kuchiki Rukia.

Di batu nisan tersebut tidak ada ukiran tanggal lahir atau tanggal kematian yang disemayamkan disana. Bahkan sekedar kalimat _rest in peace_ atau _in memoriam_ pun tidak disematkan disana. Rukia yang memintanya, karena ia ingin Kaa-san nya hanya terbaring disana selama beberapa hari dan bangun lagi.

Itu pemikiran Rukia saat berumur tujuh belas tahun, kejadian itu peristiwa yang menyebabkan Rukia kehilangan sosok pelindung dalam dunianya. Empat tahun ia habiskan dengan memandang batu nisan Kaa-san nya, datang setiap bulan dengan tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal lahir ibunya tanggal sepuluh. Apa yang Rukia lakukan setiap bulan datang ke makam Kaa-san nya.

Bercerita, ia ingin membagi cerita dunia yang ia jalani sekarang dengan Kaa-san nya. Sungguh miris, bukankah Rukia bisa bercerita kepada sosok yang hidup yang bisa menjawab atau paling tidak memberi komentar tentang indahnya kehidupan yang ia jalani.

" Kaa-san, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Hampir sama dengan Kaien-nii, sifat dan rupanya tapi dia memiliki warna rambut yang sangat mencolok tapi menurutku dengan rambut yang seperti itu dia terlihat lebih tampan. Rambutnya asli Kaa-san, pasti Kaa-san tidak akan percaya. Mana ada manusia yang punya warna rambut orange, tapi memang ada lho Kaa-san."

Dengan wajah semu merona dan banyak ekspresi tergambar di wajahnya ia bercerita tentang sosok yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu alur cerita di hidupnya menjadikan alurnya menjadi sedikit berbelok.

" Kaa-san tahu, kalau dia sedang marah atau cemberut kerutan didahinya akan bertambah tapi bukannya membuat ia terlihat jelek malah membuat aura yang ia pancarkan dari matanya terlihat semakin tampan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku selama beberapa minggu ini, dia selalu saja mengikuti ingatanku bahkan saat aku mau tidur."

Masih bercerita dengan duduk bersila dekat nisan Kaa-san nya.

" Kaa-san tahu, dia ingin berteman denganku. Aku kaget waktu ia memintaku untuk jadi temannya tapi Kaa-san ... aku menolaknya karena aku tahu, ikatan berupa teman hanya lah tipuan."

Gadis itu menunduk saat ia bercerita tentang penolakannya. Ada sebersit rasa menyesal karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin berteman dengan pria itu, Rukia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri saat percakapan di perpustakaan itu, waktu Ichigo dengan terang-terangan meminta Rukia untuk menjalin ikatan persahabatan, mata pria itu tidak bohong ada harapan besar yang terpendam di sinar matanya saat sang pria meminta ikatan itu terjalin.

Rukia tahu, pria itu serius, tapi sekali lagi ikatan yang ia yakini itu hanyalah ikatan semu tanpa bayangan. Rukia tidak ingin merubah alur cerita dalam kehidupannya, ia sudah tulis semua cerita dalam hidupnya dan ia akan menjalani skenario yang ia rancang untuk hidupnya.

Tapi, bukankah takdir itu mutlak milik Tuhan? Apa yang manusia bisa lakukan hanyalah berusaha dan menjalani takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan bahkan sebelum ia lahir. Takdir itu bukan skenario atau cerita di novel, itu adalah alur yang Tuhan buat untuk mengisi dunia yang telah Tuhan ciptakan agar dunia ini tetap seimbang. Kata orang kita bisa mengubah takdir, jika kita mau berusaha.

Tapi untuk Rukia, dia sudah melepaskan takdirnya dan menulis ulang skenario takdirnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

" Aku menyukainya Kaa-san ... bolehkan?"

Senyuman yang hanya Rukia perlihatkan kepada Kaa-san nya, senyum dengan sinar mata yang hidup yang menandakan bahwa ia bahagia.

" Kaa-san, aku merindukanmu ... "

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Halo semua,

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, maaf tidak bisa balas satu per satu tapi dengan sekuat tenaga saran dari kalian semua akan Nicky lakukan setahap demi setahap ( kalau langsung semua nanti aku nya pingsan )

Maaf, rate M tapi sampai chapter tiga belum ada 'itu" nya. Belum saatnya, Nicky tidak suka langsung tancap, pelan-pelan dulu mungkin chapter 5 nanti sudah sedikit ada. Mari berimajinasi atau membayangkan galaunya si rambut oranye itu saat berjuang. Masa lalu Rukia agak sedikit menyeramkan, saya buat karakter Byakuya dan Isshin di sini jadi antagonis.

Sekali lagi, bimbingannya guys ... maaf banyak misteri karena semua memori yang tersimpan itu selalu terselubungi dengan alur misteri,

Jaa naa ... Arigatou


	4. Perasaan Terbuang

Chapter 4

 **"PERASAAN TERBUANG"**

Takdir itu **misteri** , sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ichigo tidak tahu, nalarnya belum bisa mencerna dan mengerti dengan jawaban Rukia tempo hari. Kenapa saat hatinya mempunyai perasaan ingin memiliki, rasa itu hilang tertelan ombak jauh terseret hingga jatuh tenggelam dalam jurang lautan yang gelap dan dalam. Tanpa ada cahaya ataupun pegangan di dasarnya, ia termenung dalam kesendiriannya selalu membayangkan raut wajah sang gadis saat memintanya untuk menjauh. Kalimat itu setiap waktu terngiang, seperti melodi yang menemani langkah kehidupannya.

 _' Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi'_

Angin semilir meniup lembut belaian rambut sang pria yang berwarna langit sore itu. Ichigo terduduk di rumput taman belakang gedung Laboratorium Anatomi fakultas kedokteran kampus Tokyo, ia hanya memandang lembut sederetan bunga lili putih yang sesekali tergoyang angin dan sesekali matanya menatap putihnya awan.

Hari itu cuaca tidak terlalu panas, angina semilir membuat udara menjadi sejuk karena angin selalu menyapa setiap detiknya.

" Kaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu …" ucap Ichigo lirih

" Kenapa dia tidak mau menerima ajakan pertemananku? Aaargh … kenapa aku penasaran dengan dirinya? Ini apa?"

Jantungnya berdesir saat bibirnya menggumam satu nama, ia letakkan telapak tangan yang kekar itu tepat di jantung yang sekarang bergerak dengan irama yang tidak pasti. Ia merindukan sosok sang gadis yang hampir sebulan ini menyita perhatiaannya. Andai saja Rukia tahu betapa dalamnya rasa ingin seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk dapat menjalin ikatan persahabatan dengannya, tapi gadis itu menolaknya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dadanya menghangat saat ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri tentang perasaan yang tumbuh perlahan menghiasi relung hatinya yang lama ia tutup sejak ibunya jauh dari dirinya.

Kenapa seseorang yang menjadi model _popular syndrome_ bisa stress berat hanya gara-gara penolakan. Ichigo bukanlah tipikal pria playboy, dia belum pernah pacaran atau bilang suka ke wanita manapun. Dia memang sedikit berandalan, bilang saja pernah ikut balap liar, berantem, bolos, dan segudang prestasi yang disematkan oleh guru kedisiplinan saat sekolah menengah dulu. Itu dulu, saat iya masih remaja. Sekarang ia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun, bukan bocah ingusan lagi yang tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa Ichigo lepaskan dari sifat berandalannya, ia pernah mencoba untuk berhenti tapi ia tidak kuat sendiri. Menjauh dari hal itu bisa membuat dunianya seakan runtuh, ia sangat membutuhkan hal itu.

" Sudah dapat barangnya?" Tanya Ichigo kepada seseorang di saluran _handphone_

 _" Belum, maaf Senpai barang yang senpai minta agak sulit untuk didapatkan" jawab seseorang diseberang_

" Kau tahu, aku sudah memesan barang itu sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Aku sangat memerlukannya. Tolong." pinta Ichigo lirih

 _" Baiklah …. Baiklah, tapi harganya berbeda ya Senpai. Ini kualitas bagus, aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Senpai mau?"_

" Aku siap membayar barang itu dengan harga berapapun. Kirim ke apartemenku nanti malam jam sepuluh. Ingat! Lewat tangga darurat, kau tahu apartemenku kan?" Tanya Ichigo

 _" Tentu aku tahu, baiklah Senpai aku sendiri nanti yang akan mengantarkannya. Terima kasih, maaf harus menunggu lama"_

" Hm" balas Ichigo

 _Pip pip pip_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lorong-lorong kelas fakultas kedokteran kampus Tokyo ini akan lenggang saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua. Biasanya mereka ada kelas praktek, sepi bahkan bisa dihitung menggunakan jari tangan jumlah mahasiswa yang berjalan di koridor sepi ini.

" Ishida, ini undangan untukmu." ucap Nel, gadis ah ralat dia bukan gadis lagi tapi seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca itu dengan menyerahkan sebuah undangan.

" _Wellcome Party_? Siapa yang datang?" Tanya Ishida, cowok jenius se fakultas kedokteran dengan ciri khas bermata empat, memakai kaca mata." Sepertinya aku mencium keganjilan disini." keluh Ishida

" Tenang Ishida-kun, selalu sesuai apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Tapi maaf, Nel tidak bisa memberi tahu _special guest_ acara ini. Pokoknya datang dan satu lagi seret itu manusia berkepala labu untuk datang sudah beberapa hari ini mukanya kusut dan ditekuk. Aku bosan melihatnya." ujar Nel

" Hm" balas Ishida sambil berlalu pergi

.

.

.

.

"Pesta penyambutan? Tamu sepenting apa sampai harus diadakan acara _party_ seperti ini? Dan lagi kenapa harus di karaoke tempatnya. Awas kau Nel! Kalau mau buat acara ditempat yang lebih nyaman kenapa. Karaoke? Maaf, aku tidak akan ikut." ujar Ichigo geram

" Dengan segala hormat tuan Kurosaki, wanita itu memintaku untuk menyeretmu supaya datang. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, beberapa hari ini aku lihat keadaanmu sungguh memprihatinkan. _Bad mood_ mu semakin tinggi kadarnya, dan satu lagi kerutan di jidatmu tambah menumpuk. Apa ada yang mengganggu? Masih tentang gadis violet itu?" Tanya Ishida dengan nada yang hati-hati

Ichigo hanya menunduk setelah temannya si kaca mata empat menyinggung tentang gadis yang kini berseliweran di pikirannya sepanjang hari.

Ia sebenarnya bingung, si gadis violet ini membangun tembok tinggi untuk orang-orang yang ingin mengenalnya. Setiap pagi dan siang hari si sulung Kurosaki ini akan duduk di taman kampus yang letaknya diantara dua gedung kelas fakultas kedokteran dan psikologi.

Tempat yang strategis untuk mengobati rindu melihat gadis yang diberi julukan oleh Ishida dengan 'gadis violet' itu.

Setiap hari, Ichigo akan duduk di bangku sama. Melihat seluruh aktifitas mahasiswa dua jurusan tersebut. Ia selalu melihat Rukia setiap pagi datang dari arah yang sama dengan sedikit berlari dan sesekali melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. Sungguh manis menurutnya, melihat ekspresi sang gadis violet yang sedang terburu-buru, ingin sekali ia ikut berlari dan menggenggam tangan mungil sang gadis agar cepat sampai kelas.

Siang harinya, Ichigo duduk di tempat sang sama dan melihat beragam ekspresi wajah dari si gadis violet yang bisa membuat bibir tipis si pemilik surai jingga ini ikut tersenyum. Ichigo hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh, merekam semua hal yang gadis itu lakukan. Itu cara Ichigo mengenal Rukia, walaupun memang membuat ia tersenyum miris. Mencintai sang gadis tanpa ikatan perkenalan. Konyol menurutnya, ingin menertawai diri sendiri karena kebodohannya.

Satu hal yang Ichigo dapat dari mengenal Rukia secara jauh. Rukia hanya berbicara dengan Momo, lain dari itu ia akan sibuk membaca buku. Bukankah ia seperti tidak punya teman?

* * *

R

U

K

I

A

* * *

Mobil _Ferrari hitam_ meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi area pembangunan apartemen kelas menengah ke bawah. Kawasan yang cukup padat, toko dan beberapa tempat hiburan berjejer rapi sekaligus ramai pengunjung. Maklum akhir pekan, waktunya menikmati hingar bingar dunia malam. Duo mahasiswa _Tokyo University_ yang sedang duduk di bagian depan mobil tersebut tengah asyik berbincang masalah pertandingan bola yang akan tayang tengah malam nanti.

" Oi Kurosaki, cepatlah turun. Acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku bisa dibunuh sama wanita itu jika datang terlambat. Kau dengar tidak Kurosaki?" teriak Ishida geram saat keluar dari mobilnya

" Tidak perlu berteriak Ishida. Aku sudah tahu" ucap Ichigo lirih

" Eh … " Ishida kaget " Aku minta maaf kalau membuat _mood_ mu kambuh. Turunlah, ayo temui teman-teman dan sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin suasana hatimu bisa sedikit membaik, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Bermain, bercanda dan minum sampai puas pulang tidur dan besok berangkat ke kampus." Ujar Ishida terkekeh

" Kita bukan bocah ingusan lagi Ishida. Mungkin saranmu kali ini bisa aku langsung praktekkan. Ayo turun!" Ajak Ichigo sambil membuka pintu mobil Ishida

Minimalis, simple dan interested. Orang mana yang begitu bodohnya membangun tempat usaha di daerah yang seperti ini, pikir Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo bukan anti dengan kalangan menengah ke bawah hanya saja Si bodoh yang membangun tempat hiburan ini sepertinya kelebihan uang sehingga rela membangun tempat hiburan untuk menghibur kelelahan hidup yang mereka jalani.

" Tuh mereka, _VVIP Room_ nomor delapan kan?" tanya Ichigo

" Ah iya" jawab Ishida cepat " Halo semuanya, ayo berpesta sampai pagi. Neelll, siapkan _beer_ terbaik yang kau punya." pinta Ishida cepat

" Tentu, untuk jamuannya pasti aku akan memberi pelayanan utama. Sedang disiapkan, _special guest_ akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi. Ada yang mau nyanyi?" Tanya Nell

Chad, Keigo, Mizuro dan beberapa orang lainnya hanya bersorak yang tidak jelas. Mereka bernyanyi, bergoyang ada pula yang tanding minum. Ichigo merasa tidak menikmati acara _Wellcome Party_ malam ini. Ia butuh ketenangan, pikirannya kalut. Ia ingin sendiri,

" Melamun lagi, Tuan Labu?" Tanya gadis berambut tosca sambil memberikan sebotol minuman pada Ichigo

" Ah, kau Nell. Sedikit, aku sedang tidak ingin bersorak riang seperti mereka."ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati pesta dengan dagunya dan meminum minuman yang Nell berikan tadi." Cukup dengan menenggak minuman ini dan diam sampai aku tertidur mungkin lebih baik."

" Tidak mau cerita, Ichigo-kun?" tanya Nell

" Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sapaan itu. Coba pikir, orang satu kampus mengira kita pacaran. Kalau si biru itu tahu aku bisa dicincang habis tidak bersisa." Ujar aichigo

" Kau sangat takut dengan dia, Ichigo" Canda Nell

" Bukan takut tapi solid. Dia sahabatku." Jawab Ichigo asal

" Aku perlu tahu sesuatu, Ichigo ... Nell?" Tanya sang pemuda pemilik rambut biru langit tersebut

" Grimm... " Kaget mereka serentak

.

.

B

R

E

A

K

.

.

" Ternyata ini acara penyambutanmu, kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan mau datang." Ucap Ichigo jengkel

" Eh, kau tidak rindu padaku … Ichigo-kun?" Jawab Grimm dengan entengnya

" Maaf, aku masih menyukai perempuan …" Ujar Ichigo sambil terus meminum _sake._

" Ku dengar kau sedang ada masalah beberapa hari ini. Mau cerita? Nell sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Grimm cemas

" Bukan masalah yang besar, aku sedang _bad mood."_

" Grimm … sayang …. Ayo …" Ujar Nell manja

Dan yang benar saja, semua sudah berpasangan. Bahkan si mata empat tengah asyik bercumbu mesra dengan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian mini.

Wanita pelacur,

Hanya Ichigo sendiri yang masih waras, dia masih bisa mencari kehangatan tubuh seorang wanita dari wanita baik-baik. Seumur hidup bagi Ichigo yang namanya PELACUR, adalah kotoran. Jangan harap Ichigo akan melirik, menyebut sebutannya pun pantang.

Wanita pelacur, seseorang yang menghancurkan kehidupan indah remaja Ichigo dan keluarganya.

Seorang pelacur yang berani memporak-porandakan keutuhan cinta di tengah keluarganya.

Sampai mati pun jangan harap, seorang pelacur bisa menyentuh kulit Ichigo.

Mereka, para pelacur itu seharusnya enyah dari bumi. Pikir Ichigo

" _Sial."_ umpat Ichigo

Semua teman Ichigo tengah bercumbu panas dalam ruangan itu, hanya Ichigo sendiri yang masih sadar. Memang sedikit agak mabuk tapi dia masih waras untuk melakukan itu.

Ichigo memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, muak dan muntah melihat aksi para pelacur dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Sungguh, mereka seperti tidak punya harga diri. Bukankah masih ada sejuta pekerjaan yang layak yang bisa mereka ambil.

.

.

.

Agak sempoyongan saat Ichigo berusaha keluar dari ruangan VVIP tersebut. Dia masih setengah sadar, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama karaoke ini. Ia ingin pulang, memejamkan mata sejenak agar pusingnya berkurang.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah saat melewati sebuah ruangan VVIP yang lain, Ichigo terbelalak. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh keluar dari ruangan itu dengan baju yang sama yang dipakai oleh para pelacur itu.

Ia tidak yakin. Dia tidak ingin percaya. Tapi matanya masih awas dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Ia tersenyum miris. Gadis yang sudah membuat hari-harinya kalang kabut karena penolakannya ternyata seorang ..

PELACUR

" Lucia … Hm" lirih Ichigo pelan kepada dirinya sendiri

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar agar bisa menemui gadis itu. Dicengkeramnya lengan gadis itu dengan sangat kasar dan mengunci tubuh mungil sang gadis itu antara tembok dan dirinya.

Rukia kaget. Seseorang menarik kasar tubuhnya dan membenturkan punggung mungilnya ke tembok. Saat ini sudah jam satu malam. Semua pelanggan sedang tengah asyik-asyiknya menikmati hiburan.

Mata Rukia membulat tajam. Bagaimana dia bisa bertemu Ichigo disini.

" Lucia .. hm?" Tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan jijik

" Apa yang sedang senpai lakukan disini?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada sopan.

" Mencari kehangatan dan hiburan. Ah, bukankah kau salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana kalau aku minta pelayananmu untuk beberapa jam ke depan? Sepertinya pelayananmu juga tidak akan terlalu buruk, mau pilih dihotel atau salah satu ruangan disini? Hm." Ujar Ichigo jijik

" Apa maksud senpai?"

" Jangan pura-pura bodoh Lucia. Gadis polos dan lugu sepertimu ternyata seorang PELACUR!" teriak Ichigo

Mata Rukia membulat sekali lagi. Dia sungguh terluka, seseorang yang berhasil membuat hatinya kembali diterangi cahaya menyebutnya sebagai seorang pe ..la .. cur.

" Ada yang salah dengan pekerjaanku? Aku hanya butuh uang untuk kuliahku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan ICHIGO?" Rukia berhasil menata kembali serpihan-serpihan kesadarannya untuk pria yang sudah mengunci tubuh mungilnya dengan cengkeraman kedua tangan kekar sang pria.

" Berapa harga tubuhmu?"

Mata sang pria menajam. Menunjukkan bahwa amarahnya sudah berada di puncak.

 _Plak_

Tangan mungil itu menampar pipi kiri sang pria dengan keras.

" Oh, kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya. Rupanya gadis rendahan sepertimu memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuhku." Ujar Ichigo dengan amarah yang sudah meledak

" Lepaskan aku," pinta sang gadis

Diam, ia masih diam.

" Lepaskan tanganmu," pekik Rukia

Ia masih diam dan menunduk tajam ke lantai.

" KENAPA KAU HARUS MELAKUKAN INI KEPADAKU?"

Rukia terlonjak. Ichigo berteriak keras dihadapannya dengan tatapan marah. Ia terlihat terluka,

" Kau, seorang pelacur yang sudah berani memporak-porandakan kehidupanku dan sekarang bertanya apa hubungannya?" Lirih Ichigo dengan memekik

Rukia terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa perasaan Ichigo sedang kalut sekarang.

" Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." Jawab Rukia datar

Rukia pergi setelah cengkeraman di kedua lengan mungilnya melonggar. Ichigo nampak terkaget mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Rukia ucapkan. Ya, dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Rukia. Kenapa dia harus marah, tapi ia harus memastikan.

Ditariknya lengan mungil itu sekali lagi. Ichigo menarik kasar dagu sang gadis agar menghadapnya dan mengunci wajah mungil itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Menutup keterkejutan wajah Rukia dengan sebuah ciuman. Diciumnya dengan kasar bibir mungil Rukia. Rukia memberontak, dipukulnya dada sang pria dengan kepalan kedua tangannya. Kakinya terasa lemas, ia sungguh tidak sanggup melawan tubuh pria ini.

Percuma, pertahanan sang pria berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari pukulan tangannya.

Ia menangis. Pria senja ini mencuri ciuman dari sang gadis dengan kasar.

Ichigo semakin memperdalam aksinya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan, perasaan apa yang akan muncul saat ia melakukan ini.

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Ia menggigit bibir bawah sang gadis dengan kasar. Lidah dan bibir dari sang pria setengah mabuk ini terus masuk ke mulut sang gadis tanpa memperhatikan rupa wajah gadis yang tengah ia paksa berciuman.

Ichigo merasakan resapan cairan bening masuk ke mulutnya, asin.

Kedua tangan mungil sang gadis masih terus mencoba memukul-mukul dada sang pria senja ini agar tersadar dari apa yang dilakukan.

Persetan, pikir Ichigo. Bukankah gadis ini pelacur. Sudah berapa ratus pria yang mencicipi bibir ini. Kenapa dia menangis. Ah, persetan.

Semakin larut, ia melepaskan bibir tipisnya sejenak dan mendekatkan lagi wajahnya.

Diraupnya bibir mungil itu dengan cepat, nafas berburu. Ia tak peduli jika nafas sang gadis menghilang.

BUAGH

Tubuh Ichigo terkapar di lantai. Darah mengalir di ujung kiri bibir tipisnya.

" Bangsat kau!" teriak lelaki yang memukul Ichigo

Ichigo hanya diam. Duduk terkapar dan sesekali mengusap cairan merah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Rukia jatuh melorot. Nafasnya berburu, air matanya masih sibuk ingin jatuh dari kedua irisnya. Ia lemas,

" Rukia … Rukia …?"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam,

" Laki-laki bangsat, apa yang kau lakukan ha?"

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Matanya melirik tajam sosok gadis yang jatuh bersandar tembok disampingnya.

" Pelanggan, huh" ucap Ichigo yang menyandarkan kedua sikunya pada lutut kakinya " Maaf, aku pinjam sebentar bibirnya untuk memuaskanku. Ha ha" ia tertawa " Tidak terlalu buruk, aku harap kau berhasil merobeknya nanti"

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

"Bajingan"

Kalap, pria yang menolong Rukia tadi gelap mata. Wajah tampan sang pria senja dipukul tak kenal ampun. Dan yang dipukul, hanya diam.

Akhirnya _security_ datang, jika tidak entah pria yang dipanggil Hisagi ini mungkin akan segera membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti Rukia.

" Hisagi-san, aku pamit pulang. Maaf atas insiden ini." kata Rukia cepat setelah ia berhasil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

Ia berlari, meninggalkan sang manajer tempat ia bekerja dan pria yang telah melukai harga dirinya.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan diselingi tangisan, Rukia mengganti baju dan membersihkan muka yang masih tertempel riasan dengan cepat di ruang loker.

Sungguh, ini bukan hal yang ia sudah tuliskan dalam skenario hidupnya.

Ia butuh punggung tangan seseorang untuk menangis sekarang.

 _" Kaa-san … Kaa-san … Kaa-san"_

Batinnya menjerit. Ia berlari menuju flat kecilnya. Bibirnya juga terluka, tapi ada yang lebih membuat hatinya tercabik.

Kurosaki Ichigo, seseorang yang berhasil menghidupkan kembali cahaya yang redup di hati Rukia.

Pria yang membuat hari-harinya indah karena ternyata sang pria tak pernah absen untuk menyapanya meski hanya dari jauh.

Pria yang selalu setia duduk setiap hari di bangku taman dan selalu memperhatikannya.

Pria yang dengan seiring berjalannya waktu membuat hujan deras di hatinya berhenti.

Pria yang selalu mencuri ekspresi setiap wajahnya saat berbicara.

Ini bukan cinta yang tiba-tiba muncul karena hanya menyukai ketampanannya. Tapi Rukia menyadari, sosok yang ia tolak itu juga butuh dirinya untuk menghentikan derasnya hujan yang sekarang masih terjadi di hati pria tersebut.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu ataupunmengenal jauh kepribadian dan masa lalu masing-masing.

Mereka yang selalu mengamati satu sama lain dari jauh.

Perasaan yang konyol dan menggelikan bukan?

Jika hati bisa menjerit lepas keluar, mungkin situasi seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebelumnya, yang pertama maaf untuk typo dan sebagainya.

Yang kedua, terima kasih sudah me _review_ tulisan jelek ini.

Yang ketiga, saran dan kritik masih sangat diperlukan.

Waktunya balas review dari senpai semua

 **Lucya Namikaze** \- terima kasih sudah sudi membaca dan memberi salam hangat di FF saya. Do'akan semoga otak saya _keep going_ saat menyentuh keypad

 **Ella Maby-chan** \- heboh apa ya di FF? tentang penggambaran rate M ya? he he tenang saja, saya gak ahli dalam mengkhayal adegan seperti itu. Terima kasih .. saran dan kritik selalu mendukungku

 **LuciaKuchiki** \- terima kasih, sabar ya. Bulan september sudah masuk kuliah jadi maklum sendiri lah.

 **Azura Kuchiki** \- Chapter yang ketiga ya, butuh perjuangan ekstra ternyata he he Rukia punya kenangan buruk tentang keluarga besarnya. Yup... duo shinigami itu Isshin ma Byakuya jadi dalangnya. Byakun belum saatnya take scene he he thanks anyway buat coretan reviewnya

 **Yuiko Narahashi** \- terima kasih sarannya, first time masuk dunia FF ya gitu lah agak kagok. But saran dan kritik selalu mendorong diriku agar lebih baik.

 **fuuchi** \- terima kasih atas sarannya, chapter-chapter depan mohon bimbingannya

 **rukichigo** \- ya, saya pendatang baru. mohon bimbingannya ... Soal tanda ini saya masih belajar dan diusahakan di next chapter bisa lebih baik. Terima kasih atas saran dan coretan di review. Untuk kata-kata memang saya buat sedikit-sedikit terus bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter. biar tambah me'misteri'kan alur. Ending dah dapet kok. Tetap happy ending tapi di tengah banyak konflik yang menjadikan mereka semakin menderita.

Wah, terima kasih untuk semuanya.

Do'akan FF first time saya ini laku dibaca ...

Pamit dulu, next chapter menyusul ...


	5. Heroin

Chapter 5

 **"HEROIN"**

Takdir itu **misteri** , sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jika hati bisa berteriak sendiri tanpa harus diucapkan lewat mulut mungkin perasaan Ichigo tidak akan seperti ini. Entah, apa yang pria orange itu rasakan. Ia hanya ingin melupakan perasaannya, ini lebih menyakitkan daripada kata penolakannya saat itu. Sulit untuk menerima bahwa gadis yang ingin dia miliki ternyata adalah seorang pelacur.

Wanita malam yang selalu sibuk merayu para lelaki,

Wanita malam yang bisa dengan mudah bercumbu mesra dengan setiap laki-laki,

 _'_ _Bangsat'_

Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat wajah gadis yang ia cium beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah ia seharusnya membenci sang gadis dengan semua hal yang ada pada diri sang gadis tetapi kenapa perasaan Ichigo seperti enggan untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Muak, ini sungguh memuakkan.

Beberapa botol minuman keras dengan berbagai merk asyik bergelimpangan di seluruh ruangan apartemen Ichigo. Botol-botol itu kosong, seluruh cairan memabukkan yang ada didalamnya sudah ia tenggak dalam beberapa hari ini.

Ia duduk di sudut ruangan kamarnya dengan lengan dan kaki sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Masih dengan beberapa jarum suntik yang tergeletak disamping tubuhnya. Dan beberapa botol-botol kecil yang sebagian isinya sudah dipakai oleh pria ini. Di lengan tangan kirinya masih tertancap satu jarum suntik yang masih ada beberapa mili cairan haram itu. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan menikmati semua jenis cairan yang sibuk membuat pikirannya melayang jauh dan bermimpi.

Ya, dia bermimpi gadis itu.

Tersenyum lembut dengan mata violetnya, yang membuat bibir sang pria ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Berapa password nya Grimm?" Tanya Ishida

" Coba dengan tanggal lahirnya.." jawab si pria rambut biru ini

" Sudah aku coba dan gagal, cepatlah. Kau tidak ingin melihat dia mati kan?"

" Tenanglah dulu, terakhir aku ke sini bulan lalu. Ah, tanggal lahir bibi Masaki. Enam digit." Jawab Grimm

Dan yang benar saja, pintu itu terbuka saat si mata empat ini sibuk menggerutu karena si rambut biru lama mengingat nomor password apartemen si rambut orange.

Dari depan pintu apartemen, dua orang ini hanya diam dan melihat seluruh ruangan.

Berantakan dan hancur.

Botol-botol minuman keras terhambur di seluruh ruangan ini.

Semua barang-barang di apartemen ini berlarian dan enggan untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

" Dimana dia?" Tanya Ishida

" Mungkin di pojok kamar, cepatlah!" desak Grimm " Jangan kaget dengan aksinya, simpan itu nanti karena kita akan sibuk dengan si kepala orange. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengannya." Teriak pria rambut biru.

.

.

.

I

C

H

I

G

O

.

.

.

Dan yang benar saja, orang yang mereka cari meringkuk di sudut kamar yang gelap tersebut dengan semua benda haram yang menemaninya.

" Astaga Kurosaki," Ishida berlari

Ia terkejut melihat sahabat baiknya duduk terdiam dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Ia sedang berkhayal. Pria orange itu sedang asyik dengan dunia yang ia buat sendiri.

Grimm mulai membersihkan semua bekas jarum suntik dan botol-botol kecil berisi barang haram itu lalu membakarnya sedangkan Ishida sibuk menepuk nepuk ringan pipi sang Kurosaki agar tersadar dari dunianya.

Grimm hanya menatap sendu ke arah muka sang pria orange, pria berambut biru itu menyesal telah membuat sahabat baiknya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini terjerumus dan asyik dengan barang-barang haram itu.

 _Heroin,_

Obat terkutuk itulah yang menemani hari-hari milik Kurosaki Ichigo ketika ia butuh kesenangan didunianya ketika dunia yang ia hadapi terus menyakitinya.

Pria itu sudah sembuh dari rasa ketergantungannya tapi tidak untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo terlena, pria itu sadar dunia yang dihadapi Ichigo selama ini memang terlalu berat untuknya.

Keluarga yang hancur karena perselingkuhan,

Sang ayah, Kurosaki Isshin yang lebih memilih seorang pelacur untuk menemani hari-harinya.

Dan sang ibu Kurosaki Masaki yang lebih memilih meninggalkan Ichigo dan tidak ingin berbicara dengan anak sulungnya sampai sekarang.

Apa sebenarnya salah Ichigo disini?

Dia hanya remaja ingusan berumur lima belas tahun saat itu.

Dia membenci semua kenyataan yang telah terbuka. Sang ayah yang selingkuh dan rela menduakan istri yang telah memberikan tiga anak untuknya.

Dia membenci sikap ibunya yang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di dunia kejam ini dan enggan untuk berbicara dengannya selama tujuh tahun ini meskipun hanya untuk menanyakan kabar.

Sungguh jika bisa Grimm ingin menunjukkan kepada dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai paman dan bibinya ini betapa hancurnya kehidupan anak sulung mereka.

Ichigo memang terlihat tegar, hanya dari luarnya.

Ia sangat rapuh, dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Pria berambut biru itu tahu kenapa sang ibu meninggalkan putra sulungnya dan lebih memilih tinggal di Jerman dengan kedua putri kembarnya.

Karena Ichigo adalah pewaris tunggal dikeluarga Shiba, ayah Ichigo Kurosaki Isshin. Yang merupakan putra tunggal di keluarga Shiba.

Ichigo harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ibunya lebih suka membuang dirinya.

Kurosaki Isshin dan Kurosaki Masaki belum bercerai. Keluarga besar Kurosaki-dari _sang Ibu_ memberi syarat bahwa jika ada perceraian maka seluruh harta bersama mereka akan berakhir menjadi harta yayasan.

Untuk itu sang Ibu, Kurosaki Masaki memilih menerima tawaran dari keluarga besarnya untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Jerman dan menetap disana.

Dan sang ayah, Kurosaki Isshin pewaris tunggal keluarga Shiba. Pemilik tunggal Rumah Sakit Tokyo juga meminta hak yang adil. Sang Ayah-Isshin meminta untuk putra tunggalnya- Kurosaki Ichigo tinggal di Jepang dan belajar di Kedokteran untuk persiapan sebagai pewaris tunggal sebuah Rumah Sakit elit.

Dengan terpaksa sang Ibu merelakan putra tercintanya untuk tinggal bersama dengan pria yang telah membuat kehidupannya hancur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Grimm cemas

Ishida sudah membaringkan tubuh lemas sang pria orange ini di tempat tidurnya.

Ada cairan infus yang menemani dan menempel di nadi punggung tangan kanan sang pria orange.

" Detak nadi dan jantungnya sudah stabil, dia hanya sedikit demam dan lemas. Mungkin karena ia hanya minum dan makan apapun secara asal. Apa yang terjadi Grimm? Dari tadi ia hanya memanggil bibi Masaki, bukankah ia sudah mengunjungi mereka dua bulan lalu?" tanya Ishida.

" Sudah dan seperti biasa bibi Masaki belum mau bicara dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya Ishida, kau tahu sendiri jika Ichigo jarang berbagi masalahnya dengan kita. Dia lebih asyik menyimpannya."

" Masih belum mau bicara ya?" Ucap Ishida lirih.

Ishida tahu apa penyebab bibi Masaki enggan untuk berbicara dengan putra sulungnya.

Ya, karena satu hal itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua botol dan barang-barang yang berserakan sudah mereka bersihkan.

Aparteman Ichigo sudah lumayan kelihatan bersih daripada saat mereka pertama datang tadi.

" Apa mungkin ini karena gadis violet itu?" Gumam Ishida dan mendapat lirikan pertanyaan dari Grimm.

" Gadis violet?" Selidik Grimm

" Beberapa hari lalu Kurosaki sedikit bersikap aneh, tentu saat dia bilang kalau dia sedang _bad mood._ Dan memang sebulan belakangan ini dia terus bersikap aneh, kau tahu setiap hari ia akan duduk di taman kampus dan memandangi seseorang. Aku tak yakin siapa gadis yang ia lihat setiap hari itu tapi aku yakin gadis itu anak psikologi." jelas Ishida

" Kau yakin Ishida?" Tanya Grimm menuntut

" Aku sangat yakin Grimm. Kurosaki tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jika hanya gara-gara bibi Masaki dia tidak akan memakai barang haram itu lebih dari tiga botol dalam seminggu. Kau tahu, dia sudah menghabiskan enam botol dalam seminggu ini. Aku khawatir dengan tubuhnya, sudah hampir enam tahun ia memakai barang itu. Dan kau pasti tahu usaha apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan agar ia sembuh tapi selalu gagal."

Mereka mendesah pelan bersamaan. Mereka, dua orang ini yang bersahabat dan masih kerabat dengan Ichigo pernah beberapa kali meminta pria orange ini untuk rehabilitasi tapi selalunya ditolak.

Tidak pernah berhasil karena mereka selalu tidak tega.

Karena mereka tahu, didunia saat Ichigo memakai barang itu.

Dia akan berbicara dan bermanja sayang dengan sang ibu, Masaki.

" Kau tahu siapa gadis violet itu?"tanya Grimm serius

" Sama sekali tidak tahu, bahkan nama aslinya pun aku tidak tahu. Tapi ..."

Ucapan Ishida terpotong karena mendengar suara barang-barang terlempar dari kamar Ichigo. Mereka langsung berlari menuju ruangan itu.

" Kurosaki, hentikan!" Ishida segera mengunci tangan sang pria orange ke belakang tubuhnya agar tidak melempar barang lagi.

" Ichigo, cukup!" bentak Grimm

Terdiam, tubuh Ichigo perlahan merosot dan terduduk serta kedua tangan yang masih terkunci oleh Ishida di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia menatap lurus lukisan bunga kecil yang tergambar di lantai kamar tidurnya. Ia tersenyum kecut, tersadar dari dunia khayalan yang sangat ia sukai dan kembali ke dunia yang sangat ia benci.

" Dia pelacur..." lirih Ichigo

Dan dua sahabatnya ini hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan.

" Pelacur yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku.." sekali lagi Ichigo berucap pelan

" Dia pelacur Ishida, bahkan aku sudah mencintainya."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua sahabat ini hanya menatap sendu pada ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Muka Ichigo pucat, lengan kiri bekas beberapa suntikan terlihat merah menganga. Punggung tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah karena ia mencabut paksa selang infusnya. Mata sayu dan pandangan yang terlihat enggan hidup.

" Maksudmu ... gadis violet itu?" Tanya Ishida hati-hati

Ichigo tersenyum kecut. Ia masih pasrah tubuhnya dikunci oleh tangan Ishida.

" Kau tahu Ishida, dia seorang PELACUR!"

Ichigo mengamuk lagi. Dua sahabatnya ini dengan sigap mengunci pergerakan tangan dan kaki Ichigo agar berhenti melempar dan menendang.

Tubuh Ichigo terkunci oleh empat tangan besar milik dua sahabatnya. Ini lebih baik, daripada Ichigo terus menyakiti diri sendiri. Ishida mengambil tas yang berisi berbagai obat dengan kakinya. Tangan kanannya ia lepas dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik yang berisi cairan bening.

" Istirahatlah dulu, Ichigo." Ujar Grimm lirih saat Ishida menyuntikkan obat penenang itu ke tubuh Ichigo.

Mata sendu Ichigo menutup perlahan. Tubuhnya perlahan melemas.

" Lebih baik kita cari tahu tentang gadis violet itu Grimm." Kata Ishida

" Aku akan mencobanya, demi dia Ishida. Aku akan melakukan apapun." jawab Grimm

Perlahan, ritme nafas teratur dari pria orange ini terlIhat. Ia sedang terlelap.

Bermimpi, bahwa sang gadis violetnya mendekap erat dirinya dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf, lama update ...

Selalu dan selamanya butuh bimbingan dari kalian.

 **deathberris** \- Ya, Ichigo candu. Dia pengguna heroin. Soal pekerjaan Rukia, dbahas di next chapter ya. Aku masih pengen 'menyiksa' Ichigo dulu ( Gomene Ichi ) Salam kenal jg, thanks buat coretannya.

 **Baby niz 137** \- Thanks buat coretannya, sabar ya. Kadang otak saya mbebel gak keluarin kata dalam pengetikan.

 **rin azuna** \- makasih buat reviewnya, aku memang sedikit suka nulis bagian Ichigo terluka. Memang sudah takdir dia. wkwkwkwkwk

rukichigo - Arigatou untuk saran dan kritiknya. wah, jangan terlalu deg-deg an ya ...

 **ichigo** \- Hallo juga ichigo-san.. he he ... maaf membuat dirimu hancur BGT dicerita ini. tuntutan imajinasi saya soalnya. klo tentang kiss emang asli dirimu kok. Thanks reviewnya

maaf, tidak bisa balas coretan kalian satu persatu.

makasih buat dukungannya.

Soal pekerjaan Rukia, dibahas chapter depan ya. Aku mau membuat penderitaan ichigo lebih terlihat dulu.

semoga ide terus mengalir, thanks dan happy reading


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

 **"THE TRUTH"**

Takdir itu misteri, sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria _orange_ itu terbangun, ini sudah hari ke lima ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Enggan untuk menapak bumi, karena ia tahu kehidupan di dunia yang ia lihat sekarang penuh dengan kebohongan.

 _"_ _Ichi mau tahu, kenapa Kaa-san memberi nama anak pertama Kaa-san dengan nama Ichigo?"_

Suara seseorang yang ia rindukan selama tujuh tahun ini halus memasuki alam sadarnya.

" Artinya pelindung, Kaa-san." Ucap Ichigo lirih, mengulang jawaban yang sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu.

 _''_ _Ichigo, kamu tahu Kaa-san dulu sangat bahagia saat hamil pertama kali. Walaupun Otou-san mu sering tidak pulang ke rumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi dia selalu bertanya kabar tentang dirimu. Otou-san mu sangat menyayangimu…"_

Tersenyum kecut, kata-kata dari sang ibu delapan tahun yang lalu sungguh sangat tidak berarti untuk sekarang. Ia menangis, apa salahnya sehingga seseorang yang melahirkannya dan bilang bahwa ia sangat senang saat mengandungnya tega mengacuhkan dirinya selama tujuh tahun. Ia tahu, ia salah saat itu. Hampir membunuh ayah kandung sendiri saat tahu bahwa Otou-san nya tega menduakan cinta dari sang ibunda. Sang ayah yang dengan segala kebodohannya berani membawa pulang wanita pelacur itu ke rumah keluarganya.

Wanita pelacur itu hamil, dan ayah Ichigo mengakui bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Karin dan Yuzu saat itu masih kecil. Ibu Ichigo yang memang memiliki fisik lemah sejak kecil mendadak keadaannya semakin parah. Ichigo bingung, di sisi lain ia ingin kebahagiaan ibunya kembali tapi disatu sisi yang lain ia sungguh tidak ingin tahu tentang apapun mengenai ayahnya.

Hari itu ia kalap, kejadian yang membuat ibunya membenci Ichigo sampai sekarang. Ichigo hampir membunuh Yuzu, adik kandung Ichigo. Saat itu Ichigo sedang mabuk berat, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah dendam kepada ayahnya Kurosaki Isshin. Malam itu rumah sepi, sekitar jam sebelas malam, Ichigo duduk di depan pintu depan rumah dan memang berniat menunggu sang ayah pulang. Tentu bukan untuk menyambutnya, dia punya niat lain.

Membunuh Kurosaki Isshin,

Ayahnya lah penyebab sang ibu menderita, hidup bersama selama empat belas tahun dan sang ayah tega menduakan ibunya. Sungguh, hanya dendam yang Ichigo punya saat itu. Akhirnya sang ayah kembali, kepulangan sang ayah disambut Ichigo dengan makian dan perbincangan yang tidak penting. Isshin tahu kalau Ichigo memang sedang mabuk dan membenci dirinya. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar bagi seorang klan Shiba. Dia berkuasa, meskipun harus membuat anak kandung sendiri menderita demi kepuasannya itu bukan masalah. Gampang dan halal bagi Ishhin.

Ichigo berniat membunuh ayahnya, Isshin. Ichigo sudah membawa pisau kecil untuk mendukung rencananya, biarkan sang ayah mati dan kehidupan ibu yang ia cintai menjadi bahagia kembali. Tapi disaat terakhir ketika ujung pisau itu hampir mengenai perut Isshin, seseorang datang dan menerima tusukan pisau itu.

Yuzu,

Perut bagian kirinya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Kedua tangan kecil Yuzu memegangi pisau yang menancap di perut bagian kirinya. Ichigo hanya diam berdiri membatu. Sang ayah langsung menangkap tubuh Yuzu ketika Yuzu menahan sakit dibagian perutnya. Masaki berlari dan langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya yang berlumuran darah. Ichigo masih terdiam dan menatap tubuh Yuzu. Yuzu menggumam kata maaf pelan, Ichigo hampir tidak percaya dia hampir membunuh adik yang ia cintai Yuzu.

Sejak saat itu, Masaki tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan Ichigo. Yuzu mengalami pendarahan yang hebat dan perlu tiga kantong darah saat operasi. Ichigo hanya berani berdiri di depan kamar inap Yuzu, sama sekali tidak ada keberanian untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan adiknya. Sang ibu yang juga tidak menanyakan keadaannya, makin menambah rasa ketakutan yang ia alami karena perbuatannya.

Yuzu koma selama satu minggu, dan disaat itulah ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jerman dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri di Jepang.

Selama tujuh tahun ini, Masaki tidak pernah menanyakan kabar atau menyapa Ichigo. Walaupun tiga bulan sekali Ichigo selalu datang ke Jerman untuk menemui mereka. Kedua adik Ichigo senang jika kakak laki-laki mereka datang menjenguk meskipun Yuzu masih sedikit merasa takut.

.

.

.

 **The**

* * *

 **Truth**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan kampus sepi. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran di luar kelas sedangkan kebanyakan mahasiswa sedang megambil kelas mereka. Ichigo berlari cepat, dia sudah absen lima hari dan tanpa keterangan. Tugas yang menumpuk dan materi yang tidak ia dapatkan bisa menjadi penyebab tertundanya jadwal skripsi nanti. Ia ingin lulus cepat, agar ia terbebas dari semua ini.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ishida berusaha mencairkan keadaan yang terlihat tegang dengan membuka percakapan dengan si pria _orange_. Tapi menoleh pun tidak, pria _orange_ ini sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Ichigo duduk dengan menyalin beberapa materi kuliah yang ia tidak ikuti.

" Lumayan, meskipun masih sedikit pusing." Jelas Ichigo

Setelah adegan mengamuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Ichigo tak sadarkan diri selama sehari semalam. Ia terbangun dan hanya mau minum air putih atau meminum suplemen yang sudah diresepkan dokter padanya. Selama lima hari itu tak satupun bulir nasi masuk ke perutnya. Itulah kenapa Ishida merasa agak khawatir.

" Ayolah, buang muka khawatirmu itu. Aku baik-baik saja Ishida. Raut mukamu tidak pernah cocok dipakai untuk mengkhawatirkan seseorang." Jelas Ichigo yang sedang berupaya untuk membela dirinya.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau masuk rumah sakit lagi. Kambing tua itu akan memakanku hidup-hidup jika sampai tahu." Ucap Ishida

" Kambing tua itu hanya tidak ingin aku meninggal untuk saat ini. Dia akan membunuhku suatu saat nanti jika sudah waktunya." Ucap Ichigo datar dan tegas.

Ichigo masih sibuk menulis dan menyalin, mencoba meringkas materi kuliah yang ketinggalan agar mudah dipahami.

" Siapa Rukia?"

Bolpoin yang ia pegang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia mendengar nama seseorang itu. Ia sepertinya tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang nama gadis itu. Lalu kenapa Ishida bisa tahu.

Dia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dengan melanjutkan membaca rangkaian tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dua minggu ke depan. Ishida masih sibuk mengamati raut muka si pria orange ini yang tadi terlihat kaget ketika Ishida menanyakan tentang sosok gadis itu.

" Dia gadis violet itu? Kau terus memanggil namanya saat kau tertidur kemarin. Kau ingin bercerita atau Grimm harus pulang ke Jepang untuk memaksamu bercerita?" ujar Ishida

Ichigo masih sibuk membaca, hanya matanya saja yang Nampak memandang deretan huruf-huruf itu. Pikirannya sedang membentuk sebuah sosok, yang ingin sekali ia peluk sekarang. Ingin ia ajak bicara. Ingin ia ajak tertawa bersama. Rukia, nama itu terus terngiang di otaknya walaupun ia ingin sekali membuang semua hal tentang gadis itu. Senyumannya, cara ia memandang Ichigo, bibirnya saat berbicara, gerakan lincah kakinya saat berlarian di koridor kampus, dan juga sinar matanya ketika ia menangis.

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Ia belum merampungkan menyalin tapi suasana sudah berubah tidak mengenakkan.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ishida jengkel karena pertanyaannya ternyata diacuhkan oleh Ichigo

" Pulang dan tidur. Aku sudah bilang aku sedikit pusing."

" Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Kurosaki. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau kau tidak mau bercerita tentang gadis violet itu. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Hanya bibi Masaki yang selalu datang dalam halusinasimu. Dan sekarang Rukia. Siapa gadis itu? Kau ingin aku memukulmu atau mengoperasi otakmu itu." Bentak Ishida yang memang sudah melewati ambang sabarnya dalam menghadapi Ichigo.

" Ya, dia gadis violet itu. Jangan tanyakan apapun tentang dia lagi dan jangan ungkit nama itu didepanku lagi."

" Jadi maksudmu, Rukia sang gadis violet itu adalah pe la cur?" Tanya Ishida hati-hati

Ichigo langsung beranjak pergi sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Ishida. Cukup, dirinya tidak ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Sakit,

Bahkan gemuruh didalam hatinya semakin membara ketika ia mengingat gadis violet itu. Kenapa harus pelacur, dan kenapa harus dirinya yang terjerat cinta gadis violet itu.

Semua bayangan manis dan indah yang pernah ia rencanakan dulu jika berhasil menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Rukia hancur bersama dengan masa lalunya. Sungguh ia butuh sosok yang tegar, seseorang yang siap meruntuhkan beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri. Dan dia melihat semua itu ada dalam sosok gadid violetnya. Hangat, tegar dan kuat.

.

.

.

 **MEMORY**

* * *

 **MYSTERY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya. Ichigo mengobrak-abrik hampir seluruh perabotan yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Laci, almari, kursi dan semua tempat yang mungkin dulu dipakainya untuk menyimpan barang itu. Ishida dan Grimm sering membuang stok barang haram itu jika ketahuan Ichigo menyimpannya. Dan Ichigo selalu menyimpan barang itu ditempat yang tersembunyi.

Jam bergerak menuju angka sebelas. Ichigo terbangun dan tiba-tiba nyeri sakit menyerang di dadanya. Sesak dan sakit. Ia butuh obat itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Cukup dengan menyuntikkan beberapa mili cairan itu ke tubuhnya dan dia akan merasa tenang kembali. Tapi setelah hampir seluruh tempat ia geledah. Tidak ada satupun barang yang tersimpan di dalam rumah itu.

 _'Sial'_

Ia berlari keluar dan menuju tempat itu.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Screen_ layar datar di depannya menampilkan gambaran-gambaran tentang manisnya sebuah ikatan. Mereka bernyanyi bersama sambil menyuarakan isi hati masing-masing. Tempat karaoke VVIP itu terlalu luas untuk dirinya seorang. Semua botol kosong berhamburan, lagi-lagi Ichigo mencoba mengaburkan bayangan si gadis violet ini dengan minuman memabukkan itu. Matanya sudah tertutup redup setengah dan badannya sudah terasa lemas tapi lagi-lagi kelima jari tangan kirinya masih sibuk memasukkan cairan yang ada dalam botol itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku pesan _beer_ bukan jus. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Ichigo setengah berteriak karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Matanya masih tertutup setengah sambil menikmati alunan nyanyian yang disuguhkan oleh _screen_ layar datar didepannya.

" Maaf tuan, anda sudah menghabiskan minuman terlalu banyak. Dan waktu sewa anda sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Mohon untuk dimengerti tuan, kami sudah memesankan taksi untuk anda."

Mata Ichigo terbuka dengan sempurna. Telinganya masih awas dengan suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini. Suara yang selalu ingin ia hindari tapi selalunya malah menjadi nyanyian hening disetiap detik ia bernafas.

Matanya sibuk mencari sosok yang memiliki suara ini. Menoleh dengan lambat ke arah sebelah kanannya. Sosok itu berdiri tegap dan memakai pakaian casual tidak berseragam.

" Kau mau melayaniku?" ucap Ichigo dengan nada jijik

Sungguh Rukia ingin memukul kepala pria ini dengan kedua tangannya yang kosong. Telinganya gatal setiap mendengar pria ini menanyakan hal yang sama. Dia memang bekerja di tempat karaoke ini. Tapi coba lihatlah apakah ada pelacur yang ber _make up_ polos seperti dia.

Sebenarnya dia sudah mau bersiap pulang tapi sang wakil manajer tempatnya bekerja menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini karena pria ini terus menerus menelepon meminta minuman dan berceloteh ria memanggil nama Rukia. Awalnya Rukia tidak mau, tapi setelah dia masuk dan melihat siapa yang terus menerus memanggil namanya ia pun merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit, karena sebenarnya dia ingin menjelaskan kejadian tempo hari. Dan menerangkan apa pekerjaannya.

Rukia mendesah pelan. Ditariknya lengan kanan sang pria orange untuk berdiri. Ichigo hanya menurut dan matanya tertuju pada sosok didepannya karena ia sungguh rindu dengan tatapan hangat ini.

" Lepaskan aku pelacur!" Hardik Ichigo yang segera menyentakkan tangan kanannya ke udara karena dia jijik dengan sentuhan itu. Hatinya berbisik jangan tapi tubuhnya berkata lain.

" Aku antar sampai ke taksi, aku tidak mau dianggap perempuan tidak punya hati jika meninggalkanmu seperti ini."

" Pergi, aku tidak butuh." Jawab Ichigo yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu ruangan VVIP itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan nyeri di kepala dan dadanya kembali menyerang. Minuman ini hanya bisa membuatnya tertidur tapi tidak pernah manjur untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia menyusuri lorong sepi itu dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada dinding. Kakinya sungguh sudah teras berat untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Di belakangnya sosok gadis violet itu asyik mengikutinya dan sesekali merasa cemas karena pria didepannya berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

Langkah Ichigo berhenti mendadak. Matanya kembali membulat tajam dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Dia meremas pelan botol minuman yang ia genggam di jemari kirinya. Menahan rasa perihnya sebentar karena sebentar lagi ia akan memuntahkan semua rasa itu pada orang ini.

" Lama tidak bertemu Kambing tua." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada mengejeknya

Meskipun lirih tapi Rukia masih bisa mendengar sapaan Ichigo kepada seorang bapak tua di depannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Ichigo?"

" Mencari kehangatan, memang apa lagi." Jawab Ichigo datar

Laki-laki yang disebut kambing tua itu sedang bergelayut manja dengan seorang wanita yang menggunakan pakaian super minim. Keduanya terlihat sudah mabuk.

" Kau lupa dengan janjimu?"

"Kembalikan Kaa-san kepadaku brengsek, janjimu itu hanya omong kosong." Jawab Ichigo geram

" Kau tahu perjanjiannya Ichigo. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Jadilah seorang dokter dan menggantikan diriku di rumah sakit. Aku juga ingin menikmati hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki bebas tanpa ikatan."

" Persetan dengan semua itu, kau membuat Kaa-san hancur."

Ichigo terpancing emosi. Sesuatu hal tentang ibunya memang selalu membuat darahnya menididih. Botol yang digenggamnya ia ayunkan ke tembok disampingnya. Setengah dari kaca berbentuk botol itu berhamburan pecah disamping kaki sang pria orange. Isi minuman itu mengotori lantai yang berwarna merah maroon. Ichigo bersiap melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebuah botol pecah di tangan kirinya. Tapi sebelum kakinya melangkah lengan tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh jari-jari mungil. Reflek Ichigo menoleh ke kiri belakang. Gadis itu seperti sedang menahan air mata yang harusnya keluar. Spontan Rukia memohon sesuatu kepada ichigo.

" Jangan …. Jangan …." Pinta Rukia

Ichigo menyentakkan genggaman jari-jari mungil milik gadis itu dengan kasar. Sehingga Rukia terpeleset dan menindih serpihan-serpihan kaca kecil yang berhamburan di lantai. Bahu dan sepanjang lengan kanan tangannya serta jari-jari di tangan kanannya tertancap pecahan-pecahan kaca tersebut. Ia mengerang tertahan. Dan melihat Ichigo melangkahkan kaki besarnya perlahan menuju tempat berdirinya bapak tua itu.

Potongan-potongan kejadian itu muncul kembali. Pertengkaran, Otou-san, Kaa-san dan Nii-san asyik masuk tanpa permisi. Potongan-potongan memory itu hadir kembali seperti adegan yang terputar ulang. Rukia bangkit, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga lagi.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Isshin, ayahnya. Matanya tajam membunuh semua aturan yang telah ia sepakati bersama. Ia tidak akan membunuh Isshin. Tapi siapa yang sanggup hidup tanpa ada seseorang yang ia sangat cintai disisinya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tapi tiba-tiba seseorang bertubuh mungil menghadang jalannya. Air matanya jatuh perlahan di kedua pipi putihnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu dengan cepat menyentuh kedua bahu milik Ichigo dan menariknya turun untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Mata violetnya terpejam.

" Jangan lakukan."

Bisikan halus keluar dari bibir mungilnya bersamaan dengan sentuhan hangat dengan bertemunya kedua bibir milik Ichigo dan Rukia. Tubuh Ichigo menegang. Menerima sentuhan ini dengan kaget dan nyaman.

Botol yang digenggam Ichigo jatuh dan menghasilkan bunyi kaca pecah. Kedua insan yang sedang berusaha mencairkan emosi masing-masing ini tidak terganggu dengan suara apapun. Tangan kiri Ichigo merengkuh pinggang milik sang gadis agar lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya ia letakkan di sekitar tengkuk tubuh sang gadis agar perasaannya tersalurkan.

Ichigo mengecup perlahan. Matanya tertutup menikmati sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Bibirnya terus berusaha mengecap rasa kerinduan yang mendalam agar pikirannya tenang. Bibir sang gadis masih diam dan hanya menerima rangsangan dari amukan emosi si pria. Setelah beberapa kecupan yang hampir mengisi di setiap sudut bibir dan saraf lembut dibibirnya akhirnya Rukia berani membuka sedikit mulutnya. Beruntung bagi Ichigo, perasaannya tersambut. Dengan segera ia memagut kedua bibir mungi itu dengan rakus. Lidah bertemu lidah. Hanya bibir yang mampu mengekspresikan betapa butuhnya Ichigo pada sosok Rukia. Sentuhannya menenangkan dan nyaman.

Nafas mereka berhenti sesaat dan akhirnya menarik bibirnya masing-masing untuk menjauh. Si laki-laki tua tadi sudah pergi karena dia tahu anaknya hanya emosi sesaat. Ichigo masih menutup matanya. Dahinya ia letakkan bertubrukan dengan dahi milik sang gadis. Rukia juga sedang berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena adegan tadi. Sungguh, dia menginginkan pria ini untuk disampingnya.

" Rukia …" ucap Ichigo lirih " Jangan tinggalkan aku ….."

Saat itu pula, tubuh jangkung milik Ichigo jatuh perlahan ke pelukan sang gadis. Kepala pria orange bersandar pada bahu kiri milik sang gadis. Ichigo pingsan atau tepatnya tertidur setelah mendapatkan rasa nyamannya.

Perlahan, jari-jari mungil tangan kiri sang gadis menyusuri surai milik sang pria orange.

" Maaf,.." Ucapnya tertahan

Lengan, bahu dan jari jemari kanan Rukia berdenyut nyeri. Setelah beberapa menit pria yang ia peluk tertahan di tubuh mungilnya. Sang manajer Hisagi datang dengan membawa beberapa petugas keamanan. Kaget tentu saja,

Seorang pria dalam pelukan Rukia,

Pecahan botol berhamburan entah kemana,

Dan darah yang menetes perlahan melewati udara yang tak terlihat,

" Rukia, apa yang terjadi?"

Hisagi terheran. Pria yang ia hajar kemarin, yang menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan pelacur sekarang sedang memeluk Rukia erat.

" Dia tertidur dan tolong bawa kami ke rumah sakit. Akan kujelaskan nanti."

Jawab Rukia pelan dan tentu jawaban yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan penasaran milik manajernya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

N/A Balasan review :

 **Aizira-san** : sabar ya, mohon ditunggu untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir

 **darries** : makasih untuk coretannya. Masaki tidak pernah tahu tentang Ichigo yang kecanduan. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya, kenapa Masaki tidak mau berbicara dengan Ichigo, tapi masalahnya Masaki juga ada perjanjian tertulis dengan Isshin. tentang Ichigo yang harus hidup dengan ayahnya. Kerjaan Rukia, ayolah tebak sendiri. Isshin bisa jahat kok, dia amat sangat jahat disini.

 **ichigo** : halo ichi, maaf skenario menuntutmu untuk seperti ini. Jangan takut Rukia akan siap menanggung tanggung jawab itu. he he he buang pikiran mesum mu Ichigo-san. Mungkin ichi memang kecanduan ma Rukia tapi bukan 'itu' nya ya. he he he DASAR MESUM

 **Yuiko Narahashi** : berkat kalian, aku makin semangat memperbaiki tulisab ( meskipun terlihat jelek juga ). Udah aku panjangin dichap ini. thanks anyway

 **rin azuna** : biar penasaran emang chap nya dibuat sedikit, tapi aku bayar dengan chap ini kok. yupz, ichigo emang punya kebutuhan khusus dengan rukia ( jangan berfikir mesum ). thanks coretannya

 **Naruzhea AiChi** : udah update nih, selalu menerima semangat darimu

 **Azura Kuchiki** : makasih, berkat kalian aku mendorong tulisanku agar lebih rapi. biar penasaran maka chapnya pendek ( ha ha ha dijitaki ma readers ) tuntutan skenario aku buat Ichi nelangsa dulu. he he he pikiran kalian mesum ( maaf ) sih makanya menganggap pekerjaan rukia seperti itu. She's a moon for Ichigo so...

 **deathberris** : salam kenal balik juga ( aku panggil kamu apa ? ) yupz... he's junkies,, semua hal yang terjadi sama ichigo sekarang karena ulah ayahnya isshin,,, pekerjaan Rukia tetap mahasiswa tap punya kerjaan sampingan. makasih atas coretannya...

Sekali terus lagi :

Maaf untuk typo dan semua alur kata-kata yang kurang jelas. Semua murni kesalahan diri saya pribadi.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca tulisan saya yang amburadul ini.

Saran, kritik dan ide alur cerita saya siap menampungnya.

Jaa-ne ...


	7. The Hard Relationship

Chapter 7

 **"THE HARD RELATIONSHIP"**

Takdir itu misteri, sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

A fanfiction for Ichiruki

I love their characters

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

by

Nicky

.

.

.

 _" Jangan pergi … "_

 _" Lepaskan aku … "_

 _" Jangan tinggalkan aku … "_

 _" Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi … "_

 _" Tidak … Ku mohon … Tolong, jangan pergi dariku … "_

 _Suara itu semakin lirih, mengiba dan terus meminta seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi itu agar terus berada disampingnya. Tapi entah sepertinya seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya itu berlalu pergi dengan senyuman._

 _"Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."_

 _Kalimat yang selalunya membuat sang peminta memaksa untuk diterima._

 _Lagi, sang peminta memeluk erat tubuh seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya. Ia butuh ini. Kehangatan yang lama ia tidak pernah dapatkan._

 _"Aku pelacur … "_

 _Seketika pelukan itu terlepas. Sesaat setelah seseorang itu mengucapkan hal yang sangat dibenci oleh sang peminta. Sang peminta mundur beberapa langkah sembari menggeleng perlahan._

 _Ia benci dan takut dengan sebuah kenyataan ini. Pahit. Sakit rasanya. Sesuatu hal yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya ada dalam seseorang itu._

 _Ia menjauh. Berjalan menjauhi sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat ia inginkan. Ya, seseorang itu juga menginginkan tetap terus berada dalam perlindungan hangat ini. Seperti sebuah kebutuhan._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Mata sang pria _orange_ terbuka perlahan. Mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

" Sudah bangun?" Tanya Grimmjov. Sahabat sekaligus bisa dibilang sebagai seorang kakak yang sedari tadi tepatnya empat jam yang lalu duduk disamping ranjang Ichigo. Terus mengamati alunan nafas teratur dari tubuh Ichigo.

" Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Ichigo dengan suara seraknya. Mencoba mencari nada yang pas agar kesadarannya pulih sempurna.

" Lima belas jam. Dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Ah, pegal rasanya dari tadi duduk disini menunggu matamu terbuka. Kalau bukan karena Nell yang telepon jam tiga dini hari untuk menyuruhku pulang pasti aku sekarang sudah berada di Hawaii untuk ikut peresmian cabang disana." Si rambut biru terus saja membicarakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia keluarkan.

" Bukankah kau sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu? Nell memberitahuku kemarin." Ichigo mencoba untuk masuk ke perbincangan padahal sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

" Ah, ada sedikit pekerjaan di Karakura dan aku seharusnya pagi ini pergi ke Hawaii untuk acara itu. Mampir ke Tokyo untuk bertemu Nell dan ada sedikit masalah yang harus aku selesaikan." Jelas sang pria biru sembari tangan kanannya meneliti obat-obatan yang terletak di meja samping ranjang Ichigo.

Ichigo mencoba untuk duduk. Jarum infus di punggung tangan kanannya ia lepas paksa begitu saja.

Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang. Ingin lari dari tempat terkutuk ini.

" Kau mau kemana?" Perhatian sang pria biru teralih. Mencoba bersikap tenang dengan tindakan mendadak adiknya.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan mulai menggerakan kakinya turun dari ranjang perlahan untuk menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia masih terduduk. Karena tinggi badannya.

" Sudah cukup kalian mengasihaniku. Biarkan aku sakit dan mati. Sudah cukup kalian memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang selalu meminta belas kasihan." Ichigo mencoba berjalan dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan di meja dekat ranjang tidurnya.

" Kau sungguh mencintai Rukia? Gadis violet itu." Tanya Grimm tegas seketika yang membuat seseorang yang ia tanya berhenti bergerak.

Hanya dengan mendengar nama dari gadis violet itu seketika hatinya goyah. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan berarti menyakiti diri sendiri dengan kesendirian.

" Ini alasan kau ke sini? Memberitahu keadaanku kepada Rukia dan meminta dia untuk menerimaku. Heh, sudah cukup kau mencampuri urusanku Grimm. Kau dan Ishida sama saja. Dia pelacur. Meskipun aku mencintainya aku tidak akan pernah mau memilikinya." Ujar Ichigo lirih dan ia berjalan lagi menuju pintu ruang inap VVIP itu.

" Kau yakin kalau dia seorang pelacur? Apa kau akan percaya kalau aku bilang dia bukan pelacur? Diluar ada empat penjaga, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa perintah dari si Kambing Tua. Aku dan Ishida akan bergantian menjagamu disini." Grimm mencoba bersikap tenang dengan sikap yang selalu berubah-ubah setiap menitnya dari Ichigo.

" Aku bilang CUKUP, Grimm." Ia berteriak dan mulai kesal dengan perbincangan yang selalu membahas hal yang sangat ia benci." Keluarlah .. " lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk menekan dan menyembunyikan emosinya dengan kesendirian. " Aku ingin istirahat."

Ichigo berbalik. Berjalan lurus menjauhi pintu menuju ranjang rumah sakit. Lelah. Setiap membahas masalah itu sakit dan nyeri di dalam dadanya semakin terasa.

Grimm hanya bisa memandang. Lucu bukan. Jika kau mencintai seseorang dan ingin memilikinya kenapa harus mempermasalahkan siapa dia. Grimm mencintai Nell. Nell lah yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan dia dari hitamnya dunia narkoba. Grimmjov mengenal pertama kali obat-obatan haram itu saat ia masuk SMA. Tiga tahun ia menyelami nikmatnya dunia itu. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Nell saat masuk kuliah. Gadis yang menerima Grimm yang saat itu hancur dan pecandu. Nell dua tahun lebih tua dari Grimm. Sosok yang bisa menjauhkan Grimm dari dunia candunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal, Ru?" Momo mencoba untuk membujuk sahabatnya agar rehat sementara dirumah dan ijin dari kelas.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Momo. Kalau aku tidak bisa menulis setidaknya aku hadir dan mendengarkan. yang sakit kan hanya tanganku. Kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah tiga hari absen kelas. Ingat, aku ingin lulus cepat dan _cumclaude_. Nanti aku bisa minta bantuan orang lain kalau aku tidak bisa."

Momo menemani Rukia untuk ke kampus dan sekarang berdiri di depan gedung fakultas. Sebenarnya Momo enggan untuk pergi. Tapi Tou-san nya meminta Momo untuk hadir di acara keluarganya. Sekedar menampakkan muka.

" Ini bekal makan siangmu nanti. Jangan sampai tangan kananmu tersenggol atau sengaja kau gunakan. Jahitannya belum tertutup sempurna. Ingat, jari-jarimu jangan kau gunakan dulu. Bahkan untuk memegang sendok." Momo memberi nasehat panjang lebar dan hanya mendapat hadiah gelengan kepala serta senyuman dari sang sahabat.

" Aku tahu. Dan jangan khawatir. Aku bisa minta tolong seseorang nanti untuk menyuapiku."

" Siapa?" Tanya Momo heran.

" Ada. Nanti pasti dia datang dan menyuapiku." Rukia tersenyum menandakan dengan yakin bahwa seseorang itu akan datang dan menyuapinya.

Rukia berjalan pelan. Jaket yang ia pakai agak sedikit kebesaran atau memang terlalu besar. Jaket model jumper berwarna biru gelap itu memang bukan miliknya. Milik manajer di tempat ia bekerja saat akhir pekan. Hisagi.

.

.

.

.

Putra sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki ini berlari. Setelah Ishida memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang sudah mengisi penuh otaknya selama ini. Ia hanya mengingat saat itu ia mendekap erat tubuh gadis violet itu sampai ia tertidur. Ia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dan tidak ingin tepatnya menghindari bertemu dengan gadis violet itu.

Ishida memberi tahu hanya secara garis besar saja. Tangan kanan Rukia terluka karena kejadian malam itu. Mendapat sepuluh jahitan di sepanjang lengan sampai punggung tangannya dan beberapa luka gores yang cukup dalam di kelima jemari tangan kanannya. Dan tebak, Ichigo langsung berlari turun dari ranjang rumah sakit menuju kampus. Untuk melihat sendiri, luka yang ia berikan ke gadis violet itu. Selalunya hanya luka,

.

.

.

.

Rukia duduk di bangku tengah taman Fakultas Kedokteran ini. Mengingat kembali dulu seseorang akan selalu duduk di tempat yang ia duduki sekarang sambil mengamati dirinya yang berada di seberang sana.

Kelas masih akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Perut sudah berteriak meminta asupan karena sejak kemarin sore ia tidak sempat makan. Bekal yang Momo berikan tadi sekiranya cukup membuat mood makan Rukia sedikit muncul. Dari kemarin Rukia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan pria _orange_ nya. Karena selama dirumah sakit hanya pria rambut biru dan Ishida saja yang boleh menjenguknya.

Kotak bekal makan siang itu ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa mendapat luka di tangan kanannya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback** _

_" Kau Rukia?" Pria berambut biru itu bertanya seakan-akan seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka._

 _Sedang yang ditanya hanya bingung dan merasa takut. Semakin banyak orang yang mengenalnya semakin akan banyak luka yang nanti akan dia terima._

 _" Kau menakuti dia, Grimm!" Peran Ishida mengambil alih karena orang yang dimintai jawaban hanya bingung dan kaget._

 _" Kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Ishida dengan lembut dan tenang._

 _Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengiyakan._

 _" Ichigo pernah bertemu denganmu?" Lagi sip ria berambut biru Grimmjov mulai tidak sabar menghadapi situasi basa-basi ini._

 _Sekali lagi, yang ditanya mengangguk pelan,_

 _" Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain? Kami akan menunggumu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai." Ucap Ishida lirih. " Aku tunggu di kafe sebelah, ini tentang Ichigo. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."_

 _Dua lelaki itu keluar dari minimarket tempat Rukia bekerja. Masalah ini harus segera selesai piker Grimmjov. Sesuai janjinya ia akan melakukan apapun demi Ichigo._

 _Rukia kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dua laki-laki tadi meminta bantuannya untuk dekat dengan Ichigo. Setelah Ichigo menciumnya dengan kasar dan membentaknya. Mereka meminta Rukia untuk mau menerima Ichigo._

 _" Dia menyebutku sebagai pelacur. Dan aku bisa menyimpulkan disini bahwa dia sangat membenciku karena dia sudah menganggapku sebagai pelacur."_

 _" Apa kau seorang pelacur?" Tanya Grimm lirih dan pelan._

 _" Anda melihatku sebagai seorang pelacur?" Tanya Rukia balik._

 _" Aku tahu siapa kau Rukia. Kau bukan pelacur, kau bekerja di tempat itu sebagai waitress. Dan Ichigo hanya salah paham disini. Meskipun kami yang menjelaskan padanya. Ia tidak akan mau percaya. Hanya dirimu yang bisa." Jelas Ishida_

 _" Kenapa harus aku?" Rukia agak bingung dengan situasi ini." Dia hanya memintaku sebagai temannya. Dan aku menolaknya karena sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan disini. Jika hanya masalah menjalin sebuah pertemanan maka aku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini bukankah …." Kalimatnya terputus._

 _" Dia menginginkan sebuah jalinan lebih dari seorang teman. Ichigo mencintaimu, Rukia."_

 _Akhirnya, Grimmjov menyudahi basa-basi ini. Terlalu lama membahas sebuah masalah bukanlah gayanya._

 _Hati Rukia berdesir. Mendengar pernyataan secara tidak langsung dari orang berambut biru ini._

 _" Aku tahu situasi ini memang sulit untuk kau terima. Aku hargai apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil. Tapi aku mohon kepadamu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa mencintai seorang wanita selain ibunya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia bahagia." Grimm berujar pelan. Pandangan matanya ia arahkan ke sebuah jendela yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan ini._

 _" Jika bisa, aku ingin dia tersenyum lagi. Dia selalu hanya mendapat luka. Semua luka itu tidak pernah kering. Semua luka itu selalu ia simpan sendiri. Meskipun aku tahu semua penyebab luka itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia selalu sendiri. Sampai saat ini."_

 _Grimm teringat ketika ibu Ichigo meninggalkan Ichigo saat itu. Ichigo benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Semua hal yang Ichigo lakukan saat itu hanya bertujuan agar ibunya kembali. Desakan dari Isshin agar Ichigo harus menuruti semua isi perjanjian itulah yang membuat Ichigo bertahan._

 _Ichigo harus hidup. Dan mewarisi semua kekayaan klan Shiba. Isi perjanjian yang mengharuskan Masaki harus menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo sangat membenci ayahnya. Jika bisa dia ingin lari dan ikut Masaki._

 _Tapi apa daya, Isshin menggertak Ichigo dengan ancaman. Bahwa jika Ichigo lari maka nyawa Masaki dan kedua adiknya yang dipertaruhkan. Ishhin melakukan itu agar dia bisa lepas dari ikatan pewaris. Isshin dididik keras oleh Kakek Ichigo yang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal kekayaan Shiba._

 _Jadi, Isshin juga akan melakukan berbagai cara agar dia bisa berkelana bebas menikmati hidup yang ia jalani dalam kekangan didikan pewaris._

 ** _End of flashback_**

* * *

.

.

" Ru .. kia .."

Wajah gadis itu menengadah ke atas. Melihat seseorang dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah tersirat cemas. Pria itu memakai baju piyama rumah sakit dengan jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya. Ya Tuhan, dia hanya memakai alas kaki kamar rumah sakit yang tipis itu dan berlari ke sini. Kedua alisnya hampir bertemu. Apakah dia benar-benar Ichigo.

" Ichigo … " Ucap Rukia pelan. Ia masih terduduk dengan kotak bekal siang yang ada dipangkuannya.

Pria _orange_ itu kembali diam. Hanya melihat tepat ke tangan kanan dari gadis violet yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tubuh Rukia masih terbalut dengan jaket yang kebesaran. Tapi Ichigo bisa melihat balutan kain kasa putih pada jemari-jemari kecil Rukia.

" Kau terluka?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh Ichigo. Seharusnya kau tahu siapa yang membuat semua luka ditangan gadis violetmu itu.

" Duduklah. Aku perlu seseorang untuk menyuapiku makan. Momo seharusnya memberi sendok tapi dia memberiku sumpit. Terlalu sulit jika memakai sumpit dengan tangan kiri."

Rukia mengoceh tidak jelas. Ichigo beringsut duduk disamping Rukia. Matanya hanya awas melihat bibir dari gadis violetnya. Nafasnya sudah kembali normal. Ia duduk tepat di samping kiri tempat duduk Rukia.

" Tolong geser ke sana sedikit. Aku perlu tempat untuk meletakkan kotak bekal ini."

Ujar Rukia sambil mengangkat kotak bekal makannya dengan tangan kiri.

" Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Rukia yang sedikit gemas karena pria _orange_ ini hanya diam dari tadi. Rukia mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Tubuhnya ia gerakkan ke kiri dan berhadapan dengan tubuh jangkung milik Ichigo.

" Belum." Jawaban singkat karena Ichigo masih penasaran dengan luka yang ia buat ke Rukia.

" Kau mau menyuapiku?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

" Boleh aku melihat luka ditanganmu?" Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Ichigo seharusnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Rukia tadi.

" Suapi aku dulu. Aku lapar. Dan selama makan jangan bahas luka di tangan kananku." Ucap Rukia ketus. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi dan pria yang dimintai untuk meyuapi hanya diam dan matanya menatap tajam pada dirinya.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Suapi aku. Aku benar-benar lapar." Bujuk Rukia lirih.

Inilah keputusan yang diambil oleh Rukia. Mencoba untuk mengenal Ichigo dan menerimanya. Grimm tidak menceritakan lebih lanjut tentang penyebab luka yang selama ini Ichigo terima. Lagipula Rukia ingin mengetahui sendiri dari Ichigo.

Acara makan siang itu hanya berlangsung dengan bisunya mulut sang pewaris tunggal klan Shiba. Ichigo hanya memandang dan mendengarkan semua ocehan yang terlontar dari mulut sang gadis violet, entah apa yang gadis itu ceritakan. Sekali-kali ia tersenyum lebar lalu bibirnya mengerucut ke depan dan terlihat manis. Terkadang matanya memandang ke arah Ichigo yang sedang sibuk menatap dirinya.

Sungguh ini adalah momen yang seharusnya ia ambil dari dulu. Tidak harus mengalami kejadian berdarah ini hanya agar dirinya bisa mengenal Ichigo.

Ichigo pun sama. Seberapa besar usaha dia untuk jauh dari Rukia hanya berujung dengan menyakiti diri sendiri. Ia ingin memandang Rukia setiap hari. Memeluknya erat ketika sakit itu menyerangnya. Menceritakan semua hal yang ia rasakan dan berbagi semua momen yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Perasaan ini dulu tidak pernah muncul. Perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang yang sangat berharga di dalam hidupmu.

" A … Ichigo … a …."

Bibir Rukia membuka. Meminta suapan nasi lebih kepada seseorang yang menyuapinya.

" Maaf .. " Ucap Ichigo lirih dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sumpit untuk mengambil nasi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut sang Gadis.

" Kau juga belum makan kan?" Tanya Rukia lagi sambil mengunyah dan hanya mendapat jawaban dengan gelengan kepala dari seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

" Apa Grimm memintamu untuk menerimaku?" Tanya Ichigo lekas karena dia agak merasa sulit menerima perlakuan terbuka dari Rukia.

" Kau masih menganggapku seorang pelacur?" Kenapa dari tadi pertanyaan selalu dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Rukia mencoba untuk ke inti permasalahan.

Pria yang dihadapannya hanya terdiam dan wajahnya tertunduk.

" Aku bingung dan aku …"

" Aku bukan pelacur. Entah kau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan situasi yang selama ini terjadi karena salah paham."

Kalimat Ichigo terhenti dengan penjelasan jawaban dari Rukia. Wajah Ichigo tajam memandang lurus ke arah wajah Rukia. Ya, tidak ada kebohongan di wajah itu. Bukankah selama ini kedua sahabat Ichigo juga sudah memberitahu hal ini kepada Ichigo.

Bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapan Ichigo sekarang adalah dunianya. Gadis yang selalu dia sebut namanya dalam dunia dunia yang dia ciptakan. Gadis yang selalu bisa menggetarkan sudut hatinya yang kosong selama ini. Gadis yang selalu terekam wajahnya di kedua kelopak mata Ichigo. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum saat Ichigo melihat sosoknya di dunianya.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Kenangan itu muncul perlahan. Ayahnya dan wanita pelacur itu. Tangisan ibunya. Teriakan Karin dan rintihan Yuzu menahan sakit di perutnya. Semua kenangan itu terputar jelas di kepalanya dan membawa rasa sakit itu kembali muncul di dadanya.

Ia terus menggeleng dan mencengkeram erat dada sebelah kiri untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan cemas. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk menghentikan wajah Ichigo agar berhenti dari dunia yang ia alami.

" Lihat aku, Ichigo." Pinta Rukia

Gelengan itu terhenti sesaat setelah Ichigo merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi sebelah kanannya. Jari-jari kecil itu menelungkup lembut dan cemas pipi Ichigo sebelah kanan. Raut wajah dari sang gadis terlihat cemas melihat mata Ichigo yang sedang gelisah dengan mulut yang gemetar menahan sakit.

Ichigo belum bisa kembali dari dunianya. Matanya masih melihat semua kepingan-kepingan luka itu. Sentuhan lembut di wajahnya perlahan memburamkan semua bayangan itu. Kini matanya erat memandang lekat sosok wajah dihadapannya. Wajah sang gadis yang cemas.

Kesepuluh jari Ichigo yang terkulai di bangku taman kembali tercengkeram erat. Ia membenci rasa sakit ini muncul kembali.

" Rukia .. a … aku."

Ichigo menggeleng pelan lagi. Tergagap, eratan di wajahnya semakin kuat. Selama ini Ichigo menghilangkan semua rasa sakit itu dengan obat terlarang itu. Semua memang hilang saat ia menggunakannya dan setelah itu dia akan menjadi seseorang dengan dunia hampanya.

" Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Memang kini dia sudah mulai bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang tadi berdetak cepat.

Perlahan, Rukia membawa tangan kanan besar Ichigo untuk menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya. Ia ingin menyakinkan Ichigo bahwa sekarang dirinya berjalan bersama dengannya. Rukia ingin agar Ichigo yakin bahwa Rukia sudah menerima sosok Ichigo untuk hadir menemani setiap langkah di kehidupannya.

" Aku disini untuk dirimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkanku. Kau bisa memelukku disaat rasa sakit itu datang. Kau bisa pelan-pelan membuang semua kenangan itu dengan berbagi denganku. Maaf, jika selama ini aku menolakmu."

Dengan cepat, tubuh mungil itu tergeser ke depan. Tangan kanan milik sang pria orange memegang erat pinggang kiri Rukia agar mendekat padanya. Bunyi kotak bekal jatuh dan berseraknya nasi serta lauk pauk tak dihiraukannya. Ichigo ingin menbawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat dan bisa merasakan bunyi jantungnya yang menenangkan.

" Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku …. "

Lirih ucap Ichigo yang sekarang merengkuh erat tubuh sang gadis dalam dekapannya. Ia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bahu sang kekasih yang siap menerimanya.

" Ichi … "

Ichigo tidak memperdulikan lagi bagaimana Grimmjov bisa meminta Rukia untuk menerimanya. Ia tidak peduli siapa Rukia sekarang. Ia hanya ingin gadis ini berada dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat dan berbagi kebersamaan.

" Se … sak Ichigo." Ucap Rukia terputus-putus karena dekapannya memang sangat erat.

Pelukan itu terlepas pelan. Mata coklat sang pria _orange_ itu terlihat tenang sekarang. Tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk mengelus pelan pipi sang gadis yang bersemu merah karena menahan nafas sesak.

" Maaf … "

Ichigo menutup mata. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup lembut bibir yang masih terbuka karena terengah itu untuk tertutup dengan bibirnya. Sapuan kali ini bukan untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tapi keyakinan bahwa perasaan ini memang terbalaskan sekarang.

Ichigo semakin mengeratkan tubuh sang gadis agar tetap di dekatnya dengan tangan kanannya. Jemari tangan kirinya ia dekatkan perlahan ke jemari tangan kanan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya lembut. Bibir Rukia meringis dalam ciuman itu karena genggaman tangan Ichigo di jemarinya yang terluka.

Ichigo masih menyesap lembut seluruh kehangatan ini. Ia ingin tetap terus memilikinya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Tangan kiri Rukia merangkak menyentuh dada Ichigo. Ia bisa merasakan ritme jantung yang sedang berpacu didadanya. Yang sama dengan yang dia alami sekarang. Ia mencengkeram erat baju atasan piyama rumah sakit yang Ichigo kenakan. Sapuan dibibirnya semakin dalam. Membuat diri Rukia harus menahan nafas yang sudah terlalu lama.

Bibir Ichigo menjauh. Melihat wajah sang gadis yang terengah lagi karena perbuatannya. Ia mengecup kening wajah Rukia lama. Berharap bahwa sampai hayat ia akan terus memiliki gadis ini.

.

.

.

Di lorong itu. Grimmjov dan Ishida tersenyum lirih. Grimm merasa bahagia sekarang. Ia berhasil membuat Ichigo hidup kembali.

" Kau tahu Grimm, jika kambing tua itu tahu. Mereka berdua akan terluka." Ucap Ishida yang tanpa sengaja mengingatkan kembali Grimmjov untuk berhati-hati

" Aku tahu. Dan sebaiknya aku bersiap dari sekarang." Jawab Grimm lirih sambil tetap memandang kebahagiaan adik tercintanya

" Setidaknya sekarang ada orang yang menjaganya selain kita. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rupa dia tersenyum." Grimm mengarahkan sudut dagunya ke Ichigo. Matanya memandang Ishida dan seakan-akan menyakinkan Ishida untuk tidak takut.

" Jangan terlalu berani. Kita tahu siapa itu Isshin." Ucap Ishida mengingatkan.

" Bagaimana kalau kita minta si jeruk itu untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemennya. Lumayan buat menyambut status dia yang baru." Ujar Grimm tersenyum kecil.

" Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baiklah … nanti akan aku lakukan." Jawab Ishida pasrah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

N/A

Maaf untuk wrong typo, OOC dan penggambaran yang kurang pas.

Saya harus melihat lagi Bleach Movie 3 Fade To Black dan beberapa scene ichiruki di animenya untuk memunculkan feeling writing. Sungguh sulit dan butuh mood yang bagus untuk menuliskan adegan demi adegan. Butuh banyak ilmu lebih dari Author-san di sini. Thanks sudah mampir dan membaca FF abal-abal ini.

Saran dan kritik sangat membantu minna-san ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **"I'M YOURS"**

Takdir itu misteri, sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

 **A fanfiction for Ichiruki**

 **I love their characters**

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu menguap lagi. Dalam setiap uapan yang ia keluarkan keluar asap berwarna putih salju. Kesepuluh jarinya saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Sesekali ia letakkan genggaman jari jemarinya di depan mulut dan meniupnya dengan maksud agar kebekuan di jari jemarinya berkurang.

Sesekali ia melirik tulisan yang terbingkai tetap di handphonenya. Tulisan itu merangkai angka waktu, yang menunjukkan jam berapa sekarang.

Laki-laki itu menggumam tak jelas. Bukan bosan hanya saja kenapa dia rela berdiri di sini. Di depan sebuah Café kecil bernuansa timur tengah. Café tersebut sudah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu dan laki-laki itu harus mau berdiri di luar café tepatnya teras café agar tubuhnya tidak langsung menerima hembusan angin sejuk di musim gugur ini.

Jam sebelas malam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menelepon seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sekarang ini. Tapi niatan itu langsung urung dilakukan. Pernah beberapa kali setelah pengakuan cinta di taman kampus itu. Ichigo sangat amat protektif terhadap gadisnya.

"Rukia, kenapa lama sih." Ichigo menggumam sebal. Seharusnya gadisnya keluar dari tempat kerjanya –sebagai waitress- di tempat karaoke yang sekarang kokoh berdiri di seberang jalan bangunan tempat Ichigo berdiri setengah jam yang lalu tapi ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

"Apa dia diganggu seseorang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Inilah salah satu perasaan khawatir Ichigo kepada gadisnya – Rukia.

Dia seorang gadis mungil yang bekerja di tempat karaoke setiap akhir pekan. Terkadang sampai tengah malam atau hampir pagi menjelang. Dan jangan salahkan si laki-laki ini jika ia rela menunggu di luar karaoke itu sampai keluarnya sang gadis dari tempat kerjanya.

Aura matanya terlihat tidak suka. Itu disana sosok sang gadis violet sedang melewati pintu utama tempat karaoke ia bekerja. Disampingnya ada sosok lain. Tinggi dan berpenampilan dewasa.

Ichigo berjalan sedikit berlari. Untung jalanan yang ia terjang sudah sepi. Dasar over jealous man.

"Terima kasih Hisagi-nii, oh ya minggu depan kita rayakan hari ulang tahun Kaien-nii bersama. Mungkin aku bisa masak beberapa masakan kesukaan nii-chan untuk merayakannya. Pasti Kaien-nii sangat suka disana." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Mau dirayakan dimana?" Tanya Hisagi –sang manager.

"Ehm, Kaien-nii dulu sangat suka merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di taman kota. Dulu taman kota Karakura tapi karena sekarang kita di Tokyo lebih baik kita merayakannya di - "

"Dirumahku … "

Kalimat yang Rukia ucapkan terputus. Seseorang dengan jaket hoddie berwarna coklat lembut menghampirinya dan menautkan kelima jemari tangan kirinya ke jemari tangan kanan milik Rukia. Terasa hangat jemari milik Rukia keadaan terbalik dengan jemari milik sang kekasih –Ichigo- yang sudah gemetaran dingin.

"Ichigo .." Pekik kecil Rukia kaget. Secara spontan genggaman di jemarinya terpaut kuat.

"Kita rayakan dirumahku. Di apartemenku, ayo pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga kekasihku hari ini Hisagi-san. Nanti aku kabari lebih lanjut tentang waktu dan alamatnya." Ujar Ichigo lalu sedikit menarik Rukia pergi dari pandangan sang manager.

"Rukia, hati-hati dengan pria orange-mu ya."

Ucap Hisagi setengah berteriak. Tertawa geli melihat ekspresi dan intonasi kalimat yang Ichigo ucapkan. Selalunya terlihat cemburu jika melihat Rukia berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau menjemputku."

Ujar Rukia pelan, nada tanyanya agak sedikit berbau takut karena sejak dari tempat karaoke sampai setengah perjalanan menuju apartemen kecilnya Ichigo hanya diam dan erat menggenggam jemarinya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

Ichigo berhenti. Membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah sang gadis violet. Karena saat Rukia bertanya padanya apakah dia marah atau tidak Rukia berhenti berjalan.

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Ichigo sekaligus bertanya.

"Marah," Ucap Rukia pelan sambil menunduk melihat eratan manis genggaman jemari sang kekasih

"Tidak. Hanya cemburu karena Hisagi mengenalmu lebih dulu dariku." Kata Ichigo sambil menarik tubuh mungil sang gadis agar bisa mengendalikan emosi yang sedang meluap-luap.

"Kau gemetaran." Ucap Rukia lirih dalam pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Aku kedinginan karena menunggumu." Jawab Ichigo

Dekapannya semakin erat. Entah ini sudah ke berapa kali sifat cemburu dan keposesifan Ichigo muncul. Rukia memang sedikit risih pada awalnya tapi ia bertekad untuk ingin mengenal Ichigo.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Hisagi-nii itu hanya aku anggap sebagai kakak. Dia teman Kaien-nii dulu saat di Karakura. Mereka bersahabat dan sejak aku hidup di Tokyo dia lah yang selalu membantuku." Ucap Rukia yang sekarang memposisikan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih orange Ichigo sedangkan dekapan erat tangan sang kekasih masih melingkar manis di pinggang sang gadis.

"Dia juga seorang laki-laki. Bisa menyukaimu dan berbuat sesuatu kepadamu." Jawab Ichigo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan masih menatap lekat wajah gadis violetnya.

"Dia sudah bertunangan .. "

"Dan dia belum menikah .. " jawab Ichigo hampir berbarengan " Itu yang sering kau ucapkan. Jangan memancingku dengan membicarakan seorang laki-laki yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, aku cemburu." Ujar Ichigo sambil melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju apartemen kecil milik Rukia.

"Kau jujur sekali." Ucap Rukia terkikik pelan.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Ichigo

"Bukan,.. maksudku … "

Ucapannya terputus. Tangan kanan mungilnya tertarik oleh telapak tangan besar milik kekasih. Meletakkan telapak mungil tangan kanan sang gadis violet tepat di dada sebelah kirinya. Agar ia tahu bahwa si pria orange – Ichigo Kurosaki sangat mencintai gadis violetnya – Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Inilah detak jantungku. Pusat hidupku. Ia bisa berdetak hidup saat berada di genggamanmu. Ia akan berdetak cepat tak beraturan saat aku cemburu atau merindukanmu. Disaat aku disampingmu ia akan berdetak berirama seolah kau memainkannya dengan lembut." Ujar Ichigo lirih sambil menangkup lembut jemari mungil sang gadis yang menyentuh detak jantungnya.

"Aku … " Rukia merasakannya. Detakan itu berpacu cepat dan terkesan ingin meledak.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk meragukanmu." Ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Langkahnya kembali berlanjut sambil menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis agar sampai cepat ke apartemennya. Karena cuaca semakin dingin.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Ichigo sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengurus Ichigo dengan baik Grimm." Ujar Isshin terkekeh." Bahkan kau juga mencarikan seorang gadis untuknya. Apa kau tahu kalau Ichigo harus menikah dengan seorang gadis yang aku pilih. Dia pewaris tunggalku. Dia harus menuruti semua rencanaku."

Grimm berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Mereka seharusnya tidak bertemu. Isshin sedang mengadakan rapat pemegang saham sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di produk kesehatan. Mereka bertemu di lobi hotel berbintang Seoul.

Setiap bertemu dengan Kurosaki Isshin –ayah Ichigo hanya emosi yang bisa ia berikan. Sebejat-bejatnya seorang ayah tak mungkin dia akan setega itu terhadap anaknya.

"Jangan menyentuh mereka atau kau akan menyesal." Jawab Grimm menahan amarahnya.

"Kau terlalu berani denganku, Grimm. Aku tidak akan mengusik mereka untuk - sekarang. Rencanaku belum sampai ke tahap itu. Untuk sekarang aku biarkan anakku untuk menikmati gadis itu. Dia akan bosan sendiri."

"Ichigo mencintainya. Kau jangan pernah anggap dia main-main dengan gadis itu." Geram Grimm tertahan.

"Biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Biarkan mereka tertawa untuk sekarang. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu. Jagalah dia sebelum aku mengambilnya kembali." Ucap Isshin sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kau brengsek." Teriak Grimm yang sudah meluap emosinya.

"Itulah aku. Jangan lupa rapat minggu depan akan diadakan di Venice untuk perusahaan Masaki yang ada di Italia. Jangan lupa untuk merekomendasikan cabangmu yang ada disana. Siapa tahu ada investor yang tertarik." Kata Isshin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik." Aku bisa membantumu, kau juga kuanggap sebagai anakku."

Isshin berlalu pergi. Grimm menyesal kenapa Ichigo mempunyai ayah seperti dia, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Cih, kau anggap sebagai anak. Sampai matipun aku tidak bersedia." Ucap Grimm pelan.

Grimm tahu rencana apa yang akan diambil Isshin. Dia sudah bisa membacanya. Sekarang Grimm sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan cabang perusahaannya. Ia akan terlalu sibuk untuk empat bulan mendatang. Entah sampai kapan bayangan Isshin akan terus menghantui Ichigo.

"Seharusnya, aku membunuhmu sejak dulu kambing tua." Ujar Grimm pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Siang kuliah, sore bekerja. Malam kau tidak bisa diganggu. Terus kapan ada waktu untukku?" tanya Ichigo sambil merajuk. Ia heran kenapa gadis dengan tubuh mungil seperti ini bisa melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dalam sehari.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, hari minggu besok aku libur bekerja di tempat karaoke itu. Kita bisa jalan-jalan." Jawab Rukia mencoba membujuk agar si kekasih tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Hari minggu aku ada seminar sampai jam tiga." Lirih Ichigo dengan nada kecewa.

"Malamnya kan masih bisa. Sore sampai malam kita bisa jalan-jalan di taman kota. Lalu nonton film atau makan malam romantis. Aku juga mau candle light dinner seperti di film-film itu." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis membayangkan seandainya sang kekasih – Ichigo benar-benar mengajaknya makan malam romantis.

"Kau mengujiku?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih setia mengekor di belakang Rukia.

Sebenarnya Rukia saat ini sedang bekerja di minimarket milik Urahara. Untung sang pemilik tidak ada. Kalau ada pasti Ichigo sudah diusir oleh paman berjenggot tipis itu. Dari Rukia masuk untuk bekerja Ichigo sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Rukia saat bekerja atau terkadang menggoda Rukia dengan mengobrak abrik letak makanan atau minuman yang sudah Rukia susun rapi.

"Berhentilah mengekoriku. Malu dilihat oleh pelanggan." Ujar Rukia lirih.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi. Aku ada janji." Jawab Ichigo sambil memainkan lembut surai hitam rambut Rukia yang berada di tengkuk lehernya.

"Kemana? Dan ada temu janji dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia spontan.

"Kau jadi posesif sekarang, heh? Aku pergi." Ucap Ichigo lalu mengecup lembut bibir sang gadis pelan.

Rukia terkaget. Hei, ini di tempat umum. Mau diletak dimana muka Rukia jika pelanggan melihat aksi romantis sang kekasih.

"Ichigo.." Pekik Rukia sambil mendorong lembut dada Ichigo.

"Jangan pulang malam. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tanganmu berkeringat. Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Rukia cemas sambil menggenggam lembut telapak Ichigo yang memang sudah berkeringat.

"Cium aku nanti aku akan beritahu.." Ucap Ichigo lembut tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Ichigo …" teriak Rukia.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Ichigo sambil meletakkan kedua bibirnya lembut menyentuh kening sang gadis agak lama.

Rukai tidak boleh tahu ini. Ia tidak boleh tahu jika Ichigo sedang menahan rasa inginnya sekarang. Sudah seminggu ini barang yang ia pesan kosong. Sabtu sore ini pria yang selalu memberinya barang itu berjanji akan memberi barang yang Ichigo butuhkan. Ia sudah menahan karena selama dua minggu ini dia sibuk dengan kegiatan Rukia dan kuliahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga sudah berusaha senpai, bahkan kemarin sampai kejar-kejaran dengan pihak kepolisian. Sepertinya mereka sudah curiga denganku. Mungkin untuk sementara, aku akan menghilang dulu. Nanti kukabari lebih lanjut jika senpai ingin memesan barang itu." Pria itu mengambil nafas sebentar "Hanya ini yang aku punya. Ini yang terakhir."

Pria botak itu menyerahkan beberapa botol kecil berisi cairan haram. Pria tanpa rambut itu langsung berlari setelah menyerahkan botol-botol itu kepada Ichigo.

Pintu apartement miliknya tertutup sempurna. Ternyata tujuan pria tadi ingin bertemu dirumahnya karena sekalian memberi informasi kalau dirinya tengah dicurigai pihak kepolisian.

"Hanya tiga botol .. " Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kecanduannya pada barang haram itu belum terobati. Meskipun dia selama hampir dua bulan ini menyembunyikan rasa kecanduannya di depan Rukia. Ia tetap tak bisa menahan rasa sakau nya lebih lama. Kepalanya akan berdenyut parah. Semua tulang akan terasa ngilu. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan satu lagi segala memori buruk tentang Kaa-san nya akan berputar dalam otaknya.

Rasa gelisah yang Ichigo rasakan semakin cepat terjadi. Dia memang mengurangi pemakaian heroin itu pada tubuhnya sejak Rukia mulai menerima sosok Ichigo dihidupnya. Tapi rasa sakau dan sakit saat jeda tidak menyuntikkan obat itu ke tubuhnya semakin cepat terjadi. Ia bisa saja meramu obat sendiri. Dengan berbagai obat yang bisa Ichigo beli di apotik. Tapi sekali lagi rasanya tidak senikmat saat memakai heroin.

Obat haram yang berbentuk cairan itu bernama heroin. Ichigo sudah mulai merasakan efeknya sekarang. Ia terduduk di sofa depan televisi. Satu botol sudah ia suntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya lewat sebuah suntikan. Tepat ia suntikkan di jaringan nadi tangan siku tangan kirinya.

Ia terbang. Tepatnya melayang, pikirannya jauh melambung ke kehidupan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Disana ada Kaa-san nya. Terduduk manis disebuah taman memakai dress selutut berwarna pink lembut. Kaaa-san nya tersenyum, mengajak Ichigo untuk duduk disampingnya agar mereka bisa bercengkerama bersama.

Tapi uluran tangan seorang wanita cantik berambut jingga lembut itu semakin jauh. Jika Ichigo ingin mendekat untuk menggapainya, tangan itu menjauhinya. Semakin jauh, bahkan ketika Ichigo berlari sekuat tenaga ia semakin jauh padahal Kaa-san nya masih tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Maafkan aku, ijinkan aku hidup bersamamu. Kaa-san"

Lirihan itu terdengar nyata. Mengisi kekosongan suasana hampa yang kini terjadi di apartement milik Ichigo. Matanya masih menutup, perlahan kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang turun perlahan membasahi kedua pipi milik pria tampan tersebut.

"Kaa-san … Kaa-san …"

Tangan kanan Ichigo seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu tapi entah apa. Yang dihadapannya hanyalah udara kosong dan tidak ada siapapun. Akhirnya uluran tangan itu perlahan menghilang dari dunia yang ia ciptakan. Ichigo menangis. Hanya itukah yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sudah melahirkannya.

Datang ke sana dan menemuinya langsung pun percuma. Kaa-san nya sama sekali tidak mau menatap muka atau bersua dengannya. Bahkan memanggil namanya. Padahal Ichigo sangat merindukan pelukan hangat itu. Belaian lembut jemari sang Kaa-san yang bermain-main di rambut orange nya.

Kesadarannya perlahan terkikis digantikan oleh jatuhnya sang pria orange ke alam tidur.

Lebih baik daripada ia harus selalu menangis demi masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara seminar yang di prakarsai oleh Fakultas kedokteran Tokyo of University berlangsung meriah. Bahkan peserta tidak hanya berasal dari mahasiswa kedokteran juga. Karena seminar ini bersifat umum dan membahas permasalahan yang sedang menghangat seantero Jepang.

Drugs.

Rukia mengikuti seminar ini pada saat sesi tanya jawab. Tadi malam ia pulang jam dua pagi dari tempat ia bekerja. Ia pulang sendiri. Ichigo tumben tidak menunggunya diluar atau meneleponnya sekedar menanyakan kapan ia pulang bekerja.

"Sudah dapat, Momo." Rukia meminta bantuan kepada Momo untuk mencari sosok pria berambut orange di aula Fakultas Kedokteran ini.

"Apa dia tidak bisa dihubungi? Mungkin dia tidak ikut acara ini, Ru?" Kata Momo yang masih asyik mencari sosok Ichigo di kerumunan mahasiswa.

"Sejak tadi malam handphone nya tidak aktif."

"Apa dia sakit?" Tanya Momo sekilas menghentikan kegiatan mencarinya.

Rukia terdiam. Ia ingat kemarin saat mereka berada di minimarket. Keadaan Ichigo memang sedikit aneh. Berkeringat dan mukanya sedikit pucat.

Rukia akui memang selama ini dia jarang memperhatikan apa saja kegiatan kekasihnya itu. Selama ini Ichigo selalu berada dekat dengannya. Menemani hari-harinya tapi Ichigo jarang membicarakan kesibukan yang selama ini Ichigo geluti atau apapun tentang dirinya.

"Ishida-san .. "

Momo menjerit keras. Pria dengan kacamata dan setelan baju seperti dokter itu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Momo … astaga .. ini masih diaula." Ucap Ishida menahan malu. Tidak menyangka jika adik kelasnya saat junior school ini punya rasa malu yang minim.

"Maaf … maaf … tenang saja mereka sudah melupakannya." Jawab Momo enteng sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya ke arah orang-orang yang memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ishida

"Rukia sedang mencari Ichigo-san. Senpai tahu dimana Ichigo-san?"

"Kurosaki? Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya. Meskipun sama-sama satu kelas. Eh, Rukia kau bertengkar dengannya?" Tanya Ishida setelah melihat Rukia yang mendekati tempat berdirinya mereka berdua.

Rukia menggeleng, " Tidak, kami ada janji setelah acara seminar ini tapi sejak tadi malam dia susah untuk dihubungi. Ishida-san tahu dimana Ichigo?"

Ishida mulai memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jarang bertemu dikelas ataupun di area kampus. Handphone nya tidak aktif. Mungkinkah Ichigo .. –

"Sudah jam empat Ru, aku ada janji dengan Shiro-kun. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu mencari Ichigo-san. Aku pamit dulu, senpai titip Rukia ya. Tolong dia." Kata Momo sambil berlalu pergi menuju pintu gerbang aula.

Suasana tercipta hening setelah Momo pergi. Ishida yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mulai lupa dengan sosok yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Ishida-san. Apakah Ichigo menghubungimu tadi malam. Kemarin siang aku bertemu dengannya keadaannya memang sedikit tidak sehat. Aku tidak tahu alamat apartementnya." Ujar Rukia dengan nada sopan. Aura seorang Ishida memang bisa membuat lawan bicaranya hormat menunduk padanya.

"Kau belum pernah ke tempatnya Kurosaki?" Tanya Ishida keheranan.

Mereka sudah saling menerima satu sama lain hampir dua setengah bulan ini dan Ichigo belum pernah mengundang Rukia untuk masuk ke apartementnya.

"Belum," Jawab Rukia sambil menggeleng." Apakah hal buruk sedang terjadi? Dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku tentang dirinya."

"Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa dia belum menceritakan dirinya kepadamu. Aku bisa saja memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi itu bukan kewajibanku untuk memberitahumu." Ujar Ishida sambil memencet layar datar handphone miliknya.

"Grimmjov-san dulu pernah bilang dia juga sangat ingin melihat Ichigo tersenyum kembali. Tapi aku bingung dan tidak bisa menentukan sikapku ke Ichigo. Dia terlalu menutup diri. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya." Lirih Rukia dengan nada kecewanya.

Keadaan aula sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang bertugas sebagai panitia yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan-peralatan seminar.

Rukia dan Ishida duduk di samping panggung yang tadi di gunakan untuk acara seminar.

Dari tadi Ishida juga sudah mencoba menghubungi pria orange itu lewat nomor handphonenya. Tapi sungguh benar kata Rukia. Nomornya tidak aktif.

"Rukia, kau mau ke tempat Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida pelan.

Rukia mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku punya beberapa syarat dan setelah kau tahu semua ini kau jangan pernah sekali-kali berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Ichigo. Kau bisa memegang janji ini?" tanya Ishida dengan nada serius. Berharap Rukia akan tetap berada di pelukan Ichigo jika Rukia tahu siapa Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku janji." Jawab Rukia mantap. Mencoba menepis keraguan yang ada di benak Ishida jika ia tahu tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung aula milik Fakultas Kedokteran Tokyo of University tersebut dengan seribu pertanyaan di benak masing-masing.

'Apakah aku sudah gila? Jika Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo karena dia pengguna, matilah aku."

Batin Ishida berteriak tidak tenang. Dia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang menyangkut Ichigo. Jika Grimmjov berani mengambil apa yang benar bagi Ichigo tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Ichigo. Ishida lain, dia masih takut dengan amukan pria orange itu.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu bodoh.'

Pikiran Rukia pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan kekalutan pikiran yang terjadi dengan senpai yang memakai kacamata itu. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh dan lugu. Lebih kasarnya acuh tentang keadaan kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Ishida mengotak-atik kombinasi empat digit angka agar bisa masuk ke apartement Ichigo. Dan sudah lima kali gagal. Tanggal lahir Kurosaki sulung. Tanggal kelahiran ibunya. Termasuk tanggal kapan adik kembar Ichigo terlahir. Dan tanggal dimana ibunya meninggalkannya.

Sudah lima kali Ishida salah memasukkan password apartement milik Ichigo.

"Apa kita tidak bisa memencet bel saja Ishida-san?" Tanya Rukia polos yang tidak bisa menangkap raut tegang wajah milik senpai- nya.

"Percuma. Kurosaki tidak akan mau membuka pintu ini jika dia sudah begini. Sialan kau Kurosaki berapa nomornya, ha!" Teriak Ishida sudah diambang batas kesabaran.

Rencana ingin menelepon Grimmjov. Tapi dia ingat si rambut biru itu tengah sibuk dengan pembukaan cabang baru yang ada di Eropa. Jika ia memberitahunya, Grimmjov akan langsung mengambil penerbangan pertama untuk pulang ke Jepang. Demi Ichigo.

Ishida berpikir keras. Setahu dirinya, Ichigo selalu mengkombinasikan nomor password apartementnya dengan tanggal lahir milik orang-orang yang Ichigo sayangi.

"Rukia, kapan berapa kau ulang tahun?"

"Ha,," Rukia terkejut. Bukan karena melamun tapi dalam situasi seperti ini kenapa senpai- nya malah bertanya tentang tanggal lahirnya."Untuk apa?"

"Cepatlah, kau mau Kurosaki mati didalam."

"Mati." Rukia membatin." Empat belas Januari." Ucap Rukia tergagap.

Ishida langsung memasukkan empat digit angka yang disebutkan oleh Rukia. Dan bingo, pintunya terbuka.

"Aku yakin sekarang kalau Ichigo cinta mati denganmu, Rukia."

Ujar Ishida sambil masuk ke apartement Ichigo.

Bau alkohol. Pengap. Dan gelap.

Ishida langsung berlari lurus ke ruang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri. Ichigo tergeletak lemas di lantai dengan menggenggam botol kosong di tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya berada diantara kursi dan meja sofa di depan televisi.

Beberapa botol masih berkeliaran dimana-mana. Meja dapur, di atas lemari es, di lantai dan beberapa terlihat masih tersegel tutup.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Rukia menggumam ketakutan. Bertanya pada udara kosong yang selalu setia menemani dirinya.

"Cepat, Rukia. Bantu aku mengangkat Kurosaki ke kursi ini."

Rukia terlonjak. Teriakan Ishida menyadarkan Rukia bahwa dia sudah berjanji untuk menerima apapun kondisi Ichigo.

Rukia hanya membantu mengangkat Ichigo. Sedangkan sebagian besar Ishida lah yang sanggup mengangkat tubuh seorang pria dewasa itu.

Sejenak Rukia berhenti gemetar dan terdiam berdiri tepat disamping tubuh Ichigo. Matanya lurus memandang wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat memucat dan lelah. Rukia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah kanan tubuh Ichigo. Tangan kanan Rukia terangkat, membelai lembut pipi dan mata sang kekasih yang tergambar putih pucat.

"Ichi .. go" Lirih Rukia. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Berharap bahwa ini adalah yang pertama kali dan untuk terakhir kalinya dia melihat sosok Ichigo yang rapuh.

"Maaf, selama ini aku .. aku … tidak pernah memperhatikanmu."

Rukia terisak. Jemari tangan kanan Ichigo ia genggam erat dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rukia menyesal. Selama ini, sejak mereka mulai bisa menerima satu sama lain. Rukia memang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah mengenal Ichigo lebih dalam.

Ichigo memang tertutup. Sejak Masaki meninggalkannya. Ia punya dunianya sendiri. Grimmjov dan Ishida yang kenal sejak Ichigo kecil memang punya tempat khusus di dalam perjalanan hidup Ichigo.

Ishida memberitahu Rukia tentang keadaan Ichigo saat perjalanan mereka menuju apartement Ichigo. Hanya sebagian besar saja tidak secara detail. Hanya memberitahu kalau Ichigo adalah pengguna dan sebab ia menggunakan barang haram itu Ishida tidak mau menjelaskannya.

Awalnya Rukia juga kaget. Ichigo tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menggunakan narkoba. Ishida menjelaskan bahwa terkadang Ichigo menyuntikkan barang haram tersebut ke tubuhnya sama seperti ia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan suplemen. Setiap hari atau tiga hari sekali dan berbeda dosis. Ichigo mengontrol rasa kecanduan dalam tubuhnya dengan mengkonsumsi heroin itu secara rutin dan jarang telat. Ia selalu punya stok yang teratur.

Tapi lihatlah Ichigo sekarang. Sekarat tak berdaya. Tunduk kepada rasa cintanya kepada Rukia. Dia tidak ingin Rukia tahu tentang sakitnya. Sakit kecanduan.

Nell tadi sudah memeriksa Ichigo sebentar. Nell pacar Grimmjov memang sudah lama tahu tentang kondisi Ichigo. Dia sering meminta dan menyarankan Ichigo untuk masuk rehabilitasi tapi selalu di tolak. Awalnya Nell menyarankan untuk rehab di rumah dan dengan beberapa perawat pribadi yang bisa menjaga privasi tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo menolak. Proses rehab itu mengalahkan rasa senangnya jika ia berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Kau Rukia?"

Nell mencoba memecah suasana. Keadaan di ruang tengah apartemen ini sungguh menegangkan. Rukia dari tadi hanya duduk disamping Ichigo dan menggenggam kuat telapak tangan kanan milik kekasihnya.

Rukia mengangguk. Air mata masih sesekali turun dari iris violetnya. Mencoba untuk tegar di saat seseorang yang memiliki hatinya tidur lemah tak berdaya.

"Aku Nell. Kita akan berjumpa di semester enam atau tujuh nanti. Aku akan menjadi dosenmu." Jelas Nell pelan sambil menyuntikkan beberapa suplemen ke tubuh Ichigo.

"Anda mengenalku? Maaf aku … aku … " air mata Rukia turun lagi.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan aku tahu kalau kau sedang kaget dengan keadaan si kepala labu ini. Dia beruntung kau ada disampingnya saat sakit menyerangnya. Biasanya dia hanya melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya ke obat-obat tan sial itu dan minuman keras. Tapi cukup hebat dia masih bisa memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proposional kan?" Ujar Nell sembari tersenyum mencoba untuk menghibur Rukia yang sedari tadi diam dan menangis.

Tangan Ichigo yang Rukia genggam bergerak. Mencoba untuk membalas dekapan hangat genggaman milik gadisnya yang tertancap kuat.

"Ru .. kia …''

Bibirnya – Ichigo mengucap sebuah nama. Selalu terpatri di dalam setiap sudut ingatannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku … ku mohon … tetaplah disini … tolong … jangan tinggalkan aku."

Matanya masih tertutup sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat deras air mata Rukia turun.

"Ichigo .. ini aku .. aku disini …. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku … janji." Jawab Rukia terisak. Sambil mencium punggung tangan milik kekasihnya secara intens. Mencoba membangunkan Ichigo dari mimpi buruknya. Sudah, cukup sudah Rukia tidak tahan melihat Ichigo yang terluka seperti ini.

"Ichigo … bangunlah ini aku .. kekasihmu .. Rukia … aku disampingmu sekarang." Bisik Rukia pelan di samping telinga kanan Ichigo.

Perlahan mimik wajah Ichigo kembali tenang. Nafasnya teratur. Genggaman kuat ke jemari Rukia perlahan melemah. Ichigo kembali tenang.

Ishida dan Nell hanya bisa melihat haru. Inikah seseorang yang selama ini ditunggu oleh Ichigo. Seseorang yang bisa menemani dirinya saat ia butuh bahu untuk bersandar.

Nell dan Ishida pulang setelah keadaan Ichigo tenang. Mereka memberitahu Rukia bahwa Ichigo mungkin akan tidur sampai enam jam ke depan. Tubuhnya lemah dan dia butuh istirahat yang cukup dan tenang.

Rukia masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kesepuluh jemari tangannya masih erat dan setia menggenggam kuat telapak tangan milik kekasihnya.

"Ichi … jangan lakukan ini lagi … aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terluka seperti ini lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Ichigo pelan mengerjap. Matanya masih terlalu berat untuk membuka. Suasana di apartementnya masih selalu sama. Sunyi dan sendiri.

Sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur panjang. Ia seperti mendengar suara milik gadis violetnya yang pelan menenangkan.

"Rukia .. " ia memanggil pelan nama kekasihnya. Matanya masih awas memandang ke atas sembari membayangkan wajah manis sang kekasih yang selalu menemani dunianya.

"Hm."

Seseorang bergerak menggeliat tak nyaman di samping tubuh Ichigo. Kepala mungilnya ia letakkan di lengan sang pria orange nya. Genggaman dijemarinya tidak pernah terlepas sejak tadi. Rukia tertidur tepat didekapan lengan hangat sang kekasih. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia dan Ichigo menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" Rukia langsung tersadar dan wajahnya cemas sesaat setelah namanya terucap di bibir tipis Ichigo.

Ichigo menggeleng pelan."Kau ada disini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Ichigo mencoba untuk duduk. Rukia sejak tadi duduk di lantai dan tidur dengan terduduk.

"Tidurlah disini." Ujar Ichigo yang sudah terduduk sembari menyuruh Rukia untuk meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan pahanya.

Mereka masih berada di sofa di depan televisi. Terduduk bersama dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau yang harus tidur, Ichi. Kau sedang sakit." Ujar Rukia pelan

"Dari tadi kau tidak tidur dengan nyaman. Tidurlah disini aku ingin membuatmu nyaman. Aku ingin melihat wajah tenangmu saat tertidur."

Rukia menurut. Wajah kekasihnya masih pucat walaupun tidak terlihat dengan pasti. Jemarinya masih dingin. Penghangat diruangan ini belum bisa membuat tubuhnya menghangat.

Kepala mungilnya ia letakkan di pangkuan hangat Ichigo. Wajahnya menghadap lembut ke perut sang kekasih. Surai rambut hitamnya terbelai lembut oleh jemari dingin tangan kanan Ichigo.

"Kau yang seharusnya tertidur di pangkuanku. Kau sakit." Ujar Rukia sambil menutup matanya. Ia tidak bisa bohong. Ia memang mengantuk. Meskipun ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan sang kekasih tadi. Kesadarannya masih awas jika Ichigo terbangun.

"Aku sudah sehat. Tidurlah. Aku disini."

Belaiannya semakin melembut. Hingga membuat kedua mata Rukia berat untuk membuka. Ichigo menatap hangat wajah manis sang gadis violetnya tertidur. Ia ingin selamanya mendekap wajah ini agar terus disampingnya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Rukia rutin mengunjungi apartement Ichigo. Bahkan hampir setiap hari. Bangun lebih pagi dan datang ke apartement Ichigo untuk membuatkannya sarapan yang lebih sehat. Lebih sering memperhatikan suasana hati Ichigo yang sering tidak menentu.

Rukia sekarang lebih sering memeluk Ichigo. Memberinya dekapan hangat. Memberi tahunya bahwa Rukia akan selalu ada disampingnya. Dan selama ini Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menerima semua hal yang dilakukan Rukia setelah semalaman mereka lalui bersama.

Setelah Rukia terlelap di pangkuan Ichigo dengan nyenyak. Pada akhirnya Rukia terbangun di kasur besar milik Ichigo. Ia terbangun sendiri dan mendapat sebuah pesan jika Ichigo berangkat ke kampus.

Ichigo tidak pernah menanyakan apapun ke Rukia tentang apa yang Rukia tahu tentang dirinya setelah malam itu. Dia memang menghindar karena takut jika Rukia akan meninggalkannya.

Hampir sebulan Rukia rutin menjaga Ichigo. Bahkan pekerjaan di tempat karaoke ia tinggalkan demi menemani akhir pekan Ichigo di apartementnya. Selama itu Ichigo juga sering tersenyum. Ada perubahan sedikit dalam kesehariannya kali ini. Ada Rukia disampingnya yang menemani hari-hari kelamnya. Rukia baru menyadari kalau Ichigo memiliki sifat yang begini tertutup saat dibelakang Rukia.

Sesekali rasa itu memang menyerang dan Rukia dengan cekatan memberikan obat yang sudah diresepkan oleh Nell. Ichigo masih aktif masuk kampus. Bahkan beberapa kali ikut praktikum bersama Ishida.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi untuk beberapa hari." Ucap Ichigo sembari memasukkan beberapa baju dan perlengkapan lain ke dalam kopernya.

Pagi ini Ichigo mendapat kabar dari Jerman kalau Kaa-san nya masuk rumah sakit lagi. Memang selama hampir tiga bulan ini Ichigo belum mengunjungi keluarganya di Jerman. Dia masih khawatir jika Rukia seketika akan pergi darinya.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Rukia sekali lagi mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak enaknya. Ichigo sedang masa rehab dan jika dia pergi siapa yang akan menjaganya.

"Aku belum tahu ..." ucap Ichigo pelan."Mungkin seminggu atau paling lama sepuluh hari."

Mereka berada dikamar Ichigo. Rukia masih sibuk memandang sosok yang sedang sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Entah, Rukia hanya merasa kalau kali ini Ichigo akan kehilangan kehangatannya lagi.

"Telepon aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." kata Rukia pelan teredam punggung kekar sang kekasih sambil memeluk Ichigo dari belakang.

Tentu sikap Rukia yang begini bisa membuat jantung Ichigo berkali-kali lipat cepatnya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." jawab Ichigo pelan sambil memegang erat dua tangan mungil yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya.

Ichigo selama ini memang tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya. Sama sekali tidak cerita apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengirimkan kabar atau sekedar menelepon Rukia. Sejak mereka berpisah di bandara tidak satupun pesan atau paling tidak voice mail yang masuk ke nomer Rukia. Bukannya Rukia tidak mencoba. Dia juga menelepon Ichigo dari Jepang tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. Ingin bertanya kepada Ishida atau Nell tapi selama beberapa hari ini tidak satupun dari mereka terlihat di kampus.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu. Ichigo tidak memberi kabar apapun. Selama Ichigo pergi ke Jerman Rukia mengambil kerja lembur di tempat karaoke -nya. Ini untuk membayar biaya kuliah Rukia semester depan yang akan banyak praktikum.

Malam ini Rukia pulang jam dua dini hari. Rukia besok ada kelas jam sebelas jadi dia masih bisa mengambil jatah tidurnya sampai jam sembilan. Hisagi -sang manajer mengantar Rukia pulang ke apartement kecilnya yang ia tempati bersama Hinamori Momo.

"Kekasih orange-mu belum memberi kabar juga, Rukia?" tanya Ishida sembari membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia.

"Belum. Mungkin Ichigo banyak hal disana. Entah Hisagi-san. Dia orang yang sulit ditebak."

"Terlihat kok. Kalau kekasihmu itu sulit dimengerti. Tipe pencemburu berat dan protektif seperti itu biasanya sok misterius. Bisa-bisanya kau menjadi kekasihnya, Rukia." Ucap Hisagi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Jangan Hisagi-nii. Jadi berantakan kan rambutku. Aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati dijalan. Salam untuk calon istri dirumah. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

Jika seseorang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria orange ini jika sesuatu yang mendidih didalam otaknya sekarang mungkin bisa membuat sebuah kamar hancur berantakan tanpa satu barangpun terlewat selamat. Ichigo melihat gadisnya pulang diantar oleh seorang laki-laki dewasa yang selalu membuat gemuruh cemburu timbul di hatinya.

Ichigo sudah menunggu kepulangan Rukia sejak sore tadi. Dia duduk didepan kafe seberang tempat Rukia bekerja. Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang sejak dua hari lalu. Dia memang tidak memberitahu Rukia tentang kepulangannya. Karena dia tidak ingin Rukia melihat sosoknya yang begitu mengenaskan sejak pulang dari Jerman.

Seorang anak yang tidak pernah disambut kedatangannya.

Seorang anak yang tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan rindu dari seseorang yan melahirkannya.

Ichigo mencintai mereka semua. Kaa-san nya, Yuzu, Karin dan seseorang yang telah menawan seluruh jiwanya Rukia. Tapi kenapa semua orang yang Ichigo cintai tidak pernah sudi berada disisi Ichigo. Apa salahnya. Kenapa dia harus terlahir jika semua orang tidak pernah mencintainya.

Sejak Rukia masuk ke mobil Hisagi. Ichigo langsung menghentikan taksi yang lewat didepannya. Dia mengikuti kemana arah mobil Hisagi pergi. Dan ternyata beginikah sikap Hisagi ke Rukia jika Ichigo tidak ada. Atau mereka memang pernah punya kedekatan lebihh selain yang dibilang oleh Rukia.

Langsung saja setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah flat sederhana. Ichigo langsung berlari keluar dari taksi untuk menarik paksa gadisnya agar menjauh dari tatapan seorang pria dewasa itu. Tapi saat hampir tiba di halaman flat itu Ichigo bisa melihat jelas sikap manja Rukia ke pria yang menjadi manajernya itu.

Tidak. Rukia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu ke Ichigo. Wajah yang nampak menandakan kebahagiaan. Dan wajah itu tidak pernah Rukia lukiskan ketika bersama Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya berdiri membatu. Nafasnya sudah tersengal hebat karena menahan nyeri dan sakit yang memukul kepalanya serta di dadanya.

Apakah Rukia juga mencintainya?

Atau selama ini Rukia hanya kasihan?

Tanpa pikir panjang. Ichigo berlari menuju tempat Rukia berjalan dan Hisagi masih menatap lembut sosok gadisnya -Ichigo masuk.

Ichigo tanpa permisi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan milik sang gadis dan menjauh dari apartemennya.

Hisagi sempat berteriak kencang melihat Rukia ditarik paksa oleh Ichigo.

Sebenarnya Rukia juga kaget dan sempat menolak. Tapi apa daya. Cengkeraman telapak tangan dingin ini membelitnya posesif.

Rukia meronta-ronta dan ingin terlepas. Berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya pun ternyata tak mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ichigo ... lepaskan!" Rukia terus meronta disepanjang langkahnya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun. Ichigo membawa masuk gadisnya -Rukia masuk secara paksa ke kamar apartemennya.

Dengan tatapan mata yang seolah ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A

Ternyata oh ternyata saya kehabisan alur minna-san ...

Do'akan bisa terus lanjut.

 **Viselle** \- berkat dirimu juga Ann, sedikit demi sedikit aku memperbaiki tulisanku. Thanks supportnya

 **.777** \- masalahnya malah tambah semakin kompleks nanti. Kemungkinan ini chapter panjang cz nanti Rukia hamil dan konflik perasaan mereka masih terlanjut. makasih sudah mau membaca fic abal bgt ini.

 **Mabby chan** \- Hisagi ya? ada rasa kok ma Rukia. Dijawab dichapter depan ya. Isshin memang jahat. Dialah yang membuat hidup ichigo hancur disini. Mhon do'anya, semoga ide lancir ...

Sedikit bocoran - - - Rukia akan betul-betul meninggalkan Ichigo. Rukia akan hamil dan melahirkan anak kembar. Rukia tidak menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ichigo akan menjadi dokter dan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Grimm berusaha untuk menjauhkan Isshin dari Rukia. Byakuya akan muncul di chap depan. Sosok Hisagi bagi Rukia akan muncul di chap sembilan. Siapa wanita pelacur yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya Ichigo.

Semua masih terajut sempurna dalam susunan benag mister yang bernama kehidupan ...

Thanks anyway ... Jaa-ne Minna-san


	9. Your Love is My Sin ( PART 1 )

**Chapter 9**

 **"YOUR LOVE IS MY SIN"**

Takdir itu misteri, sejauh apapun kau berlari sekuat apapun kau menghindar. Ia akan selalu menghampirimu seperti udara. Tak berwujud tapi kau selalu membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

 **A fanfiction for Ichiruki**

 **I love their characters**

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rukia memandang cemas ke arah pintu. Ichigo terduduk tepat di dinding samping pintu kamarnya. Ichigo hanya duduk tertunduk dengan menumpu kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang ia letakkan dikedua lutut kakinya. Setelah menarik Rukia dari apartementnya tadi Ichigo membawa Rukia masuk ke kamar apartementnya. Tidak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo sejak dia bertemu Rukia sampai sekarang dia bersama gadisnya.

Rukia belum berani mendekat ataupun bertanya kepada Ichigo. Pintu apartement dan kamar terkunci dan kunci masih berada digenggaman tangan kekasihnya. Rukia sengaja duduk menjauh dari Ichigo karena Ichigo seperti tidak ingin diganggu. Setelah cengkeramannya terlepas Ichigo hanya berjalan pelan ke arah pintu dan duduk seperti itu. Tanpa mengucap apapun. Inilah sisi Ichigo yang terlihat lain di mata Rukia.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah pulang." Tanya Rukia halus. Dia tahu dia tidak harus bertanya kenapa Ichigo menariknya paksa saat ini. Dia hanya ingin mengalihkan situasi yang sangat dingin di ruangan ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia sendu. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah dia bingung harus bertanya yang mana dulu.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Ichigo dengan tegas. Dia memang ingin tahu apakah Rukia mencintainya atau hanya mengasihani. Ichigo masih disitu. Duduk dengan memandang jauh gadisnya.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi selama ini. Kau masih menanyakan hal itu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tidak pernah menghubungiku selama kau di Jerman. Setelah pulang kau menanyakan hal itu. Aku menerimamu. Dan ingin mencoba menjalani hubungan ini agar kau tidak sendirian lagi." Jawab Rukia lugas. Apa yang ada di dalam otak kekasihnya ini!

"Berarti memang benar …" Ichigo menarik nafas." Kau hanya mengasihani aku karena permintaan Grimm." Pandangan mata Ichigo mengalih ke langit-langit kamarnya."Maaf, membuatmu terjebak dalam masalah-masalahku. Kau boleh pergi."

Ichigo berdiri. Berjalan lambat dengan menunduk menatap dingin lantai kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar apartementnya dengan lambat seakan dia tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Rukia hanya termenung. Tidak berani bertanya apapun mengenai kalimat Ichigo yang terlontar terakhir kali. Ichigo tidak menatapnya. Itulah yang membuat Rukia tidak berani bertanya apapun.

Ichigo keluar dari apartementnya. Pintu apartementnya terbuka lebar. Memberi kesempatan untuk gadisnya keluar dari apartementnya sekaligus kisahnya. Rukia tidak pernah bahagia berada disampingnya. Itu yang dirasakan Ichigo. Sebenarnya perasaan itu sudah muncul lama. Rukia hanya bersabar dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Rukia sejak kejadian itu. Dia kembali normal dalam kesehariaannya. Bekerja, kuliah dan bekerja. Semakin hari dia rajin mengambil kerja part time. Dia sengaja membuat dirinya lelah. Agar pikiran tentang keputusan Ichigo hari itu tidak lagi kembali menghantuinya.

Sesekali memang ia bertemu dengan Ichigo di kampus. Ichigo selalu terlihat di kampus setiap hari. Entah di perpustakaan, di kantin, di taman atau secara tidak sengaja mereka bertemu di lorong kampus. Tapi sejak Ichigo meninggalkannya tanpa keputusan apa-apa, Ichigo sama sekali tidak menegurnya. Bahkan terkesan tidak mengenal Rukia. Rukia tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apa yang salah pada dirinya dan yang paling penting apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pemilik hatinya. Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki.." Ishida memanggil dengan suara lantang. Sedari tadi, Ishida berusaha memberi penjelasan tentang tugas kuliah yang harus mereka selesaikan minggu ini.

"Ada apa?" jawab Ichigo pelan. Setelah seharian mencari sumber dan wawancara untuk tugas. Dia ingin pulang dan tidur.

"Kau melamun lagi. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Menyesal aku satu tim denganmu. Akhir minggu ini aku harus ke Sereitei untuk menghadiri pernikahan kolega ayahku. Cepat selesaikan." Perintah Ishida yang sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Mereka masih di perpustakaan dan perlu banyak sumber untuk mengisi tugas kuisioner dari dosen mereka.

"Selesaikan yang ini. Aku harus pulang. Ibuku mengunjungiku malam nanti. Ah, jangan lupa kau emailkan tugas ini sebelum diberikan besok. Aku juga harus mempelajarinya." Ucap Ishida Uryuu sambil melenggang keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tugasnya hanya tinggal merangkum beberapa materi sebagai pelengkap kuisioner.

Ichigo termenung lagi. Laptop yang berada di depannya memantulkan sinar wajah seseorang. Dia sangat merindukannya. Gadis violetnya. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk melukai diri sendiri. Dengan berusaha menghindar, melupakan ataupun memaksa pikirannya agar jauh dari mengingat Rukia. Tapi apa hasilnya, semuanya sia-sia. Setiap waktu dia tidak bisa terlepas dari bayang Rukia. Rukia adalah candunya. Obat bagi kesendiriaannya. Penyiram bagi hatinya. Dan penyembuh bagi lukanya yang tak kunjung sembuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan ini kampus memasuki masa liburan. Meskipun masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengambil semester pendek mereka ataupun menghadiri beberapa kelas. Rukia salah satunya. Dia mengambil kelas semester pendek pada semester ini. Karena dia ingin lulus tepat waktu. Semakin lama dia kuliah semakin besar biaya yang dia akan keluarkan nantinya. Dua semester lagi di sudah harus melakukan praktek kerja lapangan. Otomatis dia sudah tidak bisa mengambil kerjaan lembur lagi.

"Rukia…"

"Rukia…"

"Oi Rukia…."

Hinamori Momo berteriak keras untuk memanggil Rukia yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tuli, Momo." Bela Rukia. Telinganya berdenging karena teriakan Momo.

"Kita sedang membahas kasus. Kau malah-…" Ucapan Momo terputus saat sorotnya menangkap cepat seseorang yang sedang melewati lorong kelas laboratorium.

Ya dia. Yang membuat Rukia berubah. Bukan berubah dalam artian ke arah negative. Tapi perubahan cara berfikir Rukia. Rukia memang baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat selalu ceria. Tertawa dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Bekerja, istirahat dan kuliah. Tapi Momo tahu, Rukia hanya sedang menunggu dalam kecemasan.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya, Ru?" Tanya Momo serta merta melihat raut muka Rukia yang masih menatap Ichigo berjalan.

"Aku takut." Helaan nafasnya terkesan berat." Dia tidak pernah menatapku lagi seperti dulu." Terang Rukia yang violetnya masih mengekor ke arah mana Ichigo berjalan.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Momo.

Rukia terdiam. Tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Ichigo juga bertanya hal yang sama sebelum drama perpisahan ini terjadi.

"Kita bahas kasus itu nanti malam. Aku harus bekerja. Maaf, untuk pertanyaanmu aku belum bisa menjawabnya."

Rukia berdiri. Memberesi buku dan tas yang ia letakkan di rumput taman kampus. Membelakangi Momo agar sahabatnya itu tidak tahu apa yang ia bingungkan.

"Kejarlah dia sekarang. Dia menunggumu, Ru. Kau jangan bersembunyi lagi. Jangan mencintainya karena kasihan. Tapi cintailah dia sebagai seorang laki-laki." Momo menarik nafas." Mungkin kau bisa bersembunyi dari orang-orang tapi tidak denganku. Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Kau mencintai Ichigo. Kau hanya takut jika orang-orang yang kau cintai akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Itulah kenapa kau takut untuk memulainya kembali."

Momo yang melangkah pergi dari tempat itu lebih dahulu. Menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin sampaikan lama sejak dia tahu perpisahan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Momo sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia. Sangat paham dengan kediaman Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Sebut Rukia.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian di apartement Ichigo, Rukia memanggil nama kekasih hatinya. Rukia juga merindukannya. Sangat.

Apa yang Rukia lakukan selama ini hanya untuk membentengi dirinya dari rasa takut. Takut untuk memiliki. Dan takut untuk kehilangan.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan pelan. Pandangan matanya semakin kabur. Kakinya semakin berat untuk melangkah. Dia harus cepat sampai rumah. Dia tidak membawa obat yang diresepkan oleh Nell. Padahal obat itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit seperti yang sekarang Ichigo rasakan. Akhirnya dia lelah sendiri. Ia duduk dibangku depan ruang praktikum biologi. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Di dada dan juga di kepalanya. Seperti terhantam batu yang runcing.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari. Mengejar langkah sang pemilik hatinya, Ichigo. Setelah mendengar apa yang Momo ucapkan di taman kampus tadi. Ia bertekad untuk mengejar takdirnya. Sudah cukup dia menunggu. Dia harus jujur dengan perasaannya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak boleh melukainya lebih dari ini lagi'_

Suara hati Rukia menjerit keras memanggil nama sang pemiliknya. Rukia melihat Ichigo duduk disana, dengan mata terpejam dan memegang beberapa buku yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Rukia berhenti. Mengambil nafas dan mengatur debaran jantungnya sendiri. Dia harus melakukannya. Bersembunyi dan takut dari rasa mencintai serta memiliki harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Rukia ingin berubah. Dan dia ingin mencintai Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichi…"

Nafas Rukia tertahan saat bibirnya mengucap nama prianya. Ichigo masih duduk dan memejamkan mata dengan erat.

Rukia semakin mendekat. Memandang lekat wajah sang kekasih dengan sorotan kerinduan. Haruskah dia memanggil dengan keras atau malah harus teriak. Atau Rukia harus membangunkannya dengan sentuhan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Rukia."

Ya. Bibir tipis sang kekasih mengucap kata sakral itu.

"Suaramu, tawamu, wajahmu selalu menghantuiku setiap waktu."

Lagi. Air mata Rukia tidak terbendung lagi saat mendengar kalimat kedua keluar dari orang yang dia pandangi sekarang.

Cukup. Rukia tidak mampu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bibir keduanya semakin erat bersatu ketika bibir Rukia semakin tak sabaran untuk segera menuntaskan rasa haus kerinduannya. Mereka berdua masih dibangku lorong itu. Ichigo masih terduduk dan Rukia mendekap erat leher sang kekasih dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Rukia duduk diatas pangkuan Ichigo. Mendekap erat bibir dan tubuh prianya. Setelah dua kalimat terucap dari bibir Ichigo tadi. Rukia tidak tahan untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan terucap lagi dari kekasihnya. Dia langsung memutuskan untuk mengunci semua kata-kata yang akan keluar itu dengan bibirnya.

Ichigo hanya terdiam. Matanya masih menutup erat. Dia tahu Rukia duduk di pangkuannya. Dia juga tahu dia sedang meneguk dengan cepat rasa kerinduannya dengan memeluk erat pinggang mungil milik kekasihnya. Mengelus pelan tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

Bibir Rukia menjauh sejenak. Menatap bibir tipis sang kekasih yang masih sedikit terbuka karena ulahnya. Rukia tersenyum simpul. Jemari tangan kanannya membelai pelan kedua bibir milik kekasihnya. Dia ingin menyatakannya. Menyatakan rasa cintanya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi."

Rukia sudah mengungkapkan rasa yang ia pendam selama ini. Rasa cinta dan ingin memiliki.

Kedua tangan Ichigo bergerak. Membungkus erat wajah mungil kekasihnya. Dalam. Ichigo semakin menciumnya dalam. Tidak ingin melepaskan dan terus membelai kedua bibir mungil itu dengan luapan kerinduannya. Ichigo tidak akan pernah kehabisan nafas jika harus mencium bibir gadis violetnya ini tanpa jeda. Disaat Rukia menjauh. Itulah saat-saat dia kehilangan nafasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu. Kalimat itu yang selalu bisa membuat hari Rukia terbang entah kemana.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Rukia. Mata mereka hanya saling memandang. Setidaknya ciuman panas tadi tidak menjadi tontonan di kampus.

"Kau masih bertanya padaku setelah ulahmu tadi?" Ichigo tersenyum mengejek manja. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Rukia bisa seberani ini.

"Kau membuatku gila." Jawab Rukia dengan tertunduk malu dan masih berada di pangkuan Ichigo.

"Dan kau Rukia. Membuatku menjadi orang gila." Pengakuan Ichigo membuat Rukia bungkam." Dan aku butuh seorang psikolog untuk menyembuhkanku."

Ichigo tertawa lebar dengan sorot mata yang hangat. Candunya sudah terobati. Obatnya sudah berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Pelukan erat terjadi. Dan disanalah terjadi pengakuan cinta yang kedua dalam kisah Rukia dan Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****WARNING****

 **(JUST FOR 18+)**

 **IF YOUR AGE UNDER 18+ PLEASE SKIP THESE PART**

 **JUST MY IMAGINE NOT MY REAL CHARACTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Grimm…ah… kau terlalu cepat."

Nell mengerang keras saat Grimm sudah memasukinya lima menit yang lalu. Grimm masih mencoba untuk lebih dalam mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Ah,.."

Nell mendapatkan rasa nikmatnya sekali lagi Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan rasa nikmatnya. Nell hanya memeluk erat bahu kekasih birunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Grimm mencium dalam. Dia tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan suara kenikmatannya saat seperti ini. Dia akan melepaskan geraman nikmatnya dengan mencium Nell membabi buta.

Grimm berhenti. Menghentikan ciuman panas dan menatap wajah Nell.

"Puaskan aku.." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat punggung Nell agar bisa merubah posisi. Milik Grimmjov masih terbenam disana. Tempat terhangat dan ternikmat untuk Grimmjov.

"Aku harus berada diatas?" Tanya Nell manja. Tubuhnya sudah mulai bergerak. Memuaskan milik Grimm dengan miliknya yang basah.

"Ah… kau memang nik…mat Nell." Akhirnya Nell mendengar suara kenikmatan yang terucap dari bibir tunangan birunya. Nell masih bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan. Dia tahu Grimm sangat menyukai posisi yang seperti ini. Nell diatas. Memanjakan miliknya dengan tubuhnya. Grimm bisa bebas memandang tubuh polos dan seksi sang tunangan.

"Lebih cepat Nell." Erangan Grimm tertahan saat Nell menciumnya dengan dalam. Gerakan dibawah perutnya berhenti sebentar.

"Boleh aku memuaskanmu lebih dulu?" tanya Nell manja didepan bibir Grimm.

"Sesukamu.."

Nell mulai beraksi. Bibirnya mencium Grim dengan rakus. Nell juga rindu. Sebulan tidak mendapat belaian hangat di tubuhnya juga akan menimbulkan efek rindu. Bibir Nell menggigit pelan leher Grimm. Menciptakan hiasan merah indah di kulit leher Grimm.

"Ah, aku ada meeting besok pagi Nell." Ucap Grimm dengan nada halus saat kedua bibir Nell melanjutkan aksinya. Mencium setiap sudut titik sensitive di tubuh sempurna miliknya.

"Kau melupakanku selama satu bulan. Tidak bolehkah aku menghukummu?"

Lidah Nell menjilat manja setiap sudut dada bidang milik Grimm. Erangan Grimm semakin terdengar. Kedua tangan Grimm memegang kencang bagian tubuh milik Nell yang bergelayut manja menggesek tubuh bidangnya.

"Bukankah aku bilang, aku yang akan memuasakanmu lebih dulu?" Ucap Nell sembari mencium kembali bibir Grimm.

"Berikan ini padaku." Ucap Grimm sambil mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Grimm menjilat halus sudut tubuh paling _sensitive_ milik Nell. Mereka sudah hafal dengan tempat-tempat ternikmat milik masing-masing. Mulut dan lidahnya masih berjuang untuk melahap rakus milik Nell yang sebelah kanan. Dan tangan Grimm masih memijat keras milik Nell yang satunya. Bibir Nell menggigit menahan erangan. Tangannya mendekap erat kepala dan rambut milik kekasih birunya.

"Milikmu ini sungguh membuatku gemas." Mulut Grimm menjelajahi satunya. Tangan kirinya membelai lembut bekas-bekas gigitan yang ia lakukan tadi di kembarannya. Suara kenikmatan Grimm terdengar merdu tertahan di milik Nell yang sebelah kiri. Nell sudah berteriak pelan menahan rasa nikmatnya.

"Oh.. Grimm… puaskan aku." Ucap Nell tanpa terkendali. Lidah Grimm masih sibuk membelai indah kulit milik wanitanya. Menjilat geram dan nikmat dalam satu sapuan.

Grimm melepaskan jilatannya. Membaringkan kembali tubuh sang wanita agar tetap berada dalam wilayahnya. Grimm mulai memperkerjakan lidahnya dengan segera. Semakin kebawah dan semakin mendekati tempat terhangat dan terbasah milik Nell.

"Teriaklah. Aku ingin memuaskan mulutku."

Lidahnya mulai menjilat tempat itu. Tubuh Nell tergerak sendiri menahan geli saat miliknya tersentuh lidah Grimm. Grimm sangat pelan dan halus ketika memperlakukan Nell seperti ini. Lidahnya sibuk menjilat dan mengobrak abrik agar semakin basah. Surai milik sang biru terjambak erat saat bibir Grimm mengigit geram milik Nell. Kedua kaki Nell tertahan dengan tangan-tangan berotot milik sang kekasih.

"Grimm…ah…..Grimm…" bibir Nell mulai mengucap hal-hal yang semakin membuat Grimm gemas dengan milik Nell yang basah. Nell semakin ngilu dan geli. Mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai meremas surai milik sang kekasih.

"Ah… Grimm" kenikmatan Nell terlepas. Bersama dengan sapuan hangat lidah sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Dorongan itu semakin cepat. Menyusul suara kenikmatan yang terucap bersahutan. Grimm terus melancarkan tubuhnya untuk maju mundur agar miliknya terpuaskan. Grimm belum puas. Karena miliknya belum terlepas. Setelah aksinya memanjakan milik Nell tadi. Nell sempat mengulum miliknya. Grimm memang suka cara Nell memanjakan miliknya dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Menggigit kecil miliknya yang terasa nikmat seperti disurga.

"Aku… keluar." Nell mendekap Grimm erat saat Grimm sudah melepaskan cairan miliknya.

Suara nafas bersahutan terdengar dalam kenikmatan. Milik Grimm masih disana. Tempat itu adalah tempat ternyamannya.

"Kau tahu sayang, aku harus menyelesaikan proyek itu selama satu minggu agar aku bisa menikmatimu."

Nell tersenyum manja mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya. Mencium cepat bibir milik Grimm.

"Ichigo sudah mendapatkan gadisnya kembali." Ucap Nell." Uruslah kambing tua itu. Ichigo akan mengambil praktek di Seiretei nanti. Disana ada calon tunangan Ichigo."

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu sejauh itu, sayang." Jawab Grimm sembari melepaskan miliknya dan berbaring mendekap erat kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin Ichigo kehilangan Rukia lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya."

.

.

Rukia masih mencoba mengingat semua bahan untuk membuat kari kesukaan Ichigo. Tadi pagi sebelum Ichigo pergi ke Seireitei. Rukia bertanya tentang makanan kesukaan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo hanya memberitahu kalau dia suka kari.

"Kari yang bagaimana maksudnya?"

Gerutu Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang membaca beberapa resep di laman blog masakan. Dan bingo, dia bingung. Rukia tidak pernah memasak masakan berat. Termasuk kari.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dengan suara baritone di ujung sana. Rukia tersenyum malu pada bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di meja dapur apartemen Ichigo.

"Berbicara denganmu." Jawab Rukia dengan nada manja. Mencoba untuk menggoda Ichigo.

"Sayang, kau tidak sedang mencari resep membuat kari kan?" Tanya Ichigo sambil tertawa di seberang sana." Kita makan diluar saja, aku akan sampai Tokyo setengah jam lagi." Ichigo berujar. Berharap Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak makanan untuk makan malamnya nanti.

Dan wajah Rukia langsung berubah masam. Niatnya ingin membuatkan masakan kesukaan Ichigo. Tanpa bumbu instan atau beli.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang mencari resep membuat kari?" Tanya Rukia dengan sedikit menekankan kata kari. Usahanya sia-sia kan.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau tanya makanan kesukaanku. Dan biasanya ya-." Ichigo tertawa lagi mendengar nafas Rukia yang terdengar marah di telinganya."-Seorang wanita akan berusaha membuat masakan kesukaan pria yang dicintainya setelah bertanya hal itu."

Rukia itu polos dan lugu. Semua hal yang Rukia pikirkan selalu terbaca oleh Ichigo meskipun tidak bertemu.

"Menyebalkan."

Rukia sebal. Bukan pada Ichigo tapi pada kepolosannya sendiri.

"Mau makan dimana, hm?" Tanya Ichigo membuyarkan rasa penyesalan Rukia tentang usahanya."Aku akan mengajarimu memasak kari nanti. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku menyukai semua makanan yang kau masak, sayang. Meskipun gosong." Ichigo mengejek Rukia lagi. Membuat suasana hati Rukia jadi bertambah ke mode bad mood.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Nah, kan. Rukia akhirnya marah. Ya, dia ingat. Rukia ingat. Saat itu dia membuat kue kering untuk Ichigo. Kue muffin kecil dengan taburan choco chips coklat diatasnya. Dan hasilnya. Gosong.

Ichigo masih tertawa. Dia selalu suka saat menggoda Rukia. Sebelum ini dia jarang mau terbuka dengan Rukia. Tapi semenjak pengakuan kedua di bangku lorong itu. Ichigo bertekad untuk sembuh dan menjalani rehabilitasi secara mandiri. Dibantu Rukia dan Nell.

"Datanglah ke stasiun lima belas menit lagi. Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di tempat favoritku. Pakailah pakaian yang hangat." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Ishida-san, sayang?"

"Ishida masih ada hal di Seireitei. Aku pulang dengan kereta. Aku butuh obatku saat ini." Ichigo kau mesum.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyiapkan obat sebelum kau pergi tadi. Sepertinya cukup untuk dua hari." Tanya Rukia polos. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu arti lain dari 'obat'.

"Obat yang lain. Sentuhanmu dan sikap nakalmu ketika berciuman."

Wajah Rukia memanas. Malu. Mengingat beberapa kali dia memang sering bersikap nakal ketika bersentuhan dengan Ichigo. Sering memancing Ichigo. Dengan hisapan dan jilatan lidah serta bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Ichigo sering terpancing. Ichigo sering membuat tanda kepemilikan ditubuh mungilnya. Bahkan setiap hari. Mengajari Rukia untuk bermain lidah serta memanjakannya. Dan Rukia sangat menyukai semua sapuan bibir tipis milik kekasih orange-nya di setiap inci kulitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata makan malam yang mereka rencanakan tadi hanya di kedai pinggir jalan. Tempat makan favorit Ichigo. Bahkan kedainya tidak punya nama.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka tempat yang seperti ini." Kata Rukia yang sudah menghabiskan satu porsi mie kuahnya.

"Enak dan murah." Jawab Ichigo." Waktu awal kuliah aku sering bersama Grimm disini. Makan lalu mabuk. Tapi setelah Grimm lulus. Aku jarang ke sini."

Rukia hanya ber 'oh' ria. Satu sisi dunia Ichigo akhirnya terbuka lagi.

"Kau yang bayar."

"Heh…" Rukia kaget."Kok aku?"

"Aku tidak bawa uang cash." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan isi dompetnya."Disini tidak ada mesin ATM atau mesin gesek kartu kredit." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Rukia sebelum Rukia bertanya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak ambil di stasiun?" Gumam Rukia sambil mengambil dompet kelincinya di tas mungilnya.

"Karena aku ingin cepat menjilat obatku." Wajah Ichigo tersenyum nakal."Duh sakit… Rukia."

"Mesum." Kata Rukia setelah memukul sayang kepala kekasih _orange_ -nya dengan dompet."Kasirnya dimana?"

"Oh. Kasir. Tidak ada kasir disini. Kita harus memanggil pelayan dan minta tagihan. Sebentar."

Ichigo memanggil salah satu pelayan. Sepertinya Ichigo baru melihat pelayan ini. Wajahnya seperti tidak asing. Rambutnya hitam panjang terkucir kuda dan sehitam milik kekasih mungilnya. Awalnya Ichigo ragu setelah memanggil. Tapi lelaki ini memakai seragam pegawai kedai. Wajahnya angkuh dan berwibawa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu. Tuan?'' kata pelayan itu dengan ramah meskipun guratan wajah angkuh terpasang.

"Ah, ya. Saya ingin meminta tagihan meja ini." Jawab Ichigo.

Telinga Rukia menangkap suara yang sangat tidak ingin ia rekam dalam ingatannya. Selama sepuluh tahun dia tidak pernah mendengar suara angkuh ini. Suara yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar lagi setelah kejadian itu.

Rukia mendongak. Menatap takut pada wajah seorang pelayan yang sedang berdiri disamping kekasihnya. Sang pelayan masih mencatat tagihan makanan yang mereka pesan. Dan Ichigo sedang berusaha mengingat apa saja yang mereka makan.

"Otou-san..." Kata itu terucap dari bibir mungil Rukia secara spontan. Ichigo menoleh ke wajah Rukia setelah merasakan genggaman di jemarinya menguat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia semakin ketakutan. Setelah wajah pelayan lelaki itu menatap mata violetnya. Mata lelaki itu terlihat buas dan menyeramkan. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas mengukir sebuah kejahatan. Rukia semakin ketakutan setelah sang pelayan memberikan kertas tagihan pesanan mereka. Tangan Rukia gemetar. Itu yang dirasakan Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat darah Rukia membeku untuk seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seperti dikejar deadline tugas kuliah. Itu yang aku rasakan ketika menulis cerita ini.

Maaf untuk typo, OOC, kesalahan dalam alur serta pengulangan kalimat yang tidak perlu. Saya baru proses belajar. Berusaha menulis yang terbaik dan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

.

Balasan para sahabatku di Review :

eenzzichiru - ini sudah diupdate, maklum ide gak nongol. Saya hanya mencoba dan belajar menggali serta mengotak atik kisah cinta para pejuang cinta ( gubrak ). Dan jadilah bumbu di pairing Ichiruki. Berusaha keras memang. Ini diluar kebiasaanku menulis cerita fiksi. Happy Ending kok ^-^. Thanks anyway for review. Makasih...

.

.

baramjji - masih dilanjutkan. Jika ide terus bermunculan. I hope. Byakuya sudah nongol di last paragraf. Buat penasaran dulu. Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih buat reviewnya. ^-^

.

.

Izumi Kagawa - maklum saya pemula disini T T. Siap, akan saya sunting lagi sebelum publish. Gak ada kata2 yang menyinggung. Itu kan memang manfaatnya review. Makasih ya. Baby-nya cakep... ^-^

.

.

3nd4h - makasih. This is next chapter.

.

.

Abby Mabby - bocoran akan membuat lebih nyesek menunggu next chapter ( kejam ). Hisagi ya. Ah, masih dirahasia in. Thanks anyway...

.

.

Azura Kuchiki - Makasih. BYAKUYA JAHAT disini. But, semoga alur sesuai rencana dan ide lancar. Thanks.

.

.

.

.

.

'BOCORAN' CHAPTER 10

.

 **YOUR LOVE IS MY SIN ( PART 2 )**

.

.

.

Ichigo sangat hafal dengan nama marga itu. Nama marga yang menghancurkan keluarganya. Tapi entah dia hanya bisa memeluk gadis violetnya sekarang. Pelukan erat. Karena Rukia terus menangis tanpa menceritakan penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Byakuya mulai mencari tahu. Sosok yang ia jumpai di tempat kerjanya seminggu yang lalu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan keluarga Kurosaki di negeri ini. Sangat mudah untuk mencari tahu. Tapi tidak untuk keberadaan putrinya. Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

Hisagi mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang syok setelah mendengar Ichigo mendapat kecelakaan. Kencan mereka batal karena Ichigo secara sengaja ditabrak oleh truk.

.

.

Kurosaki Isshin mulai curiga dengan sosok gadis mungil dengan iris violetnya. Dan nama marganya yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

.

.

.

Thanks buat waktunya. Yang mau dan sudi membaca fic ini. Thanks…

Wait next chap…

.

.

.

Nicky


End file.
